The Kingdom Hearts Final Fantasy
by Souless Corruption
Summary: This is my first Fanfiction :D I hope you all enjoy it! My story takes my two favorite games together into one mashup adventure! There will be fights, rivalries, and a bit of romance too. So it stays interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

**I do not own any of the Square Enix (Or square soft, however it was called during FFIX) or Disney Crossover and original characters. I own the plot and any characters I create. **

Chapter One: Triple Dates.

A warm nice day in Destiny Islands. A warm breeze rolls in as the trees sway in it. The sand has a golden glare as the light hits it. Kairi is walking to Sora's home to pick him up for their date later on.

"Sora! Wake up, or we'll be late to meet up with Riku!" Yelled Kairi as she walked in.

"I'm up! It's just a bit tough to bet out of bed!" Sora yelled back. Kairi rolled her eyes. "_Typical Sora, he's a bit of a slacker, but I love him anyway. Not that he knows that yet." _Thought Kairi. Of course she knew Sora had his suspicions, but she tried to keep it a secret just the same. Sora felt the same way, but Kairi doesn't know that either. She has her suspisions just the same. So really it's no wonder why they're such great friends, even if they do have **really **awkward moments.

"Just hurry up!" And with that Kairi left.

On another side of the world, there's a nice size kingdom by the name of Alexandria. Where a young queen rules. She was a bit unprepared for the position, since her "Mother" had an unexpected death. Well, she was also preparing for a date with her beloved. A very good theif by the name of Zidane. He **was** what you would call, a skirt chaser. However, that's changed ever since he met Garnet. He loved to call her Dagger though. That was the name she had given herself on their first adventure.

"Zidane, give me my brush! I just took a bath and now would e the best time to brush it!" Said Garnet.

"You make it too easy for me each time to do this to you, here you go," Said Zidane.

"Thank you very much Zidane," Said Garnet, very curtly might I add.

"So what's the schedule for tonight? I mean, what are we doing for our date?" Asked Zidane as he hung from his tail, on her bedpost. (Yeah, he has a tail for those of you who don't know.)

"Well, I was thinking that we could go to Ruby's Theater and have a nice casual dinner there. Afterwards, we could go watch the Tantulas Group perform a play," Said Garnet.

"Sounds like a plan! I'll go get ready for our date," Said Zidane. Just as he was about he was to walk out Garnet said something that froze him in his tracks.

"By the way, Steiner, Beatrix, Vivi, and Eiko will be coming along as well."

"You mean to say, our date, is now a triple date?"

"Exactly."

"Tonight is going to be a long one..."

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Said Sora as he walked up to the group of six.

"Don't sweat it. Well anyway, Riku has a bit of news for us Sora," Said Kairi.

"What is it?" Asked Sora.

"Well, your double date with Shiki and I, is now a triple date consiting of, you, Kairi, Shiki, Neku, Olette, and I," Said Riku sheepishly.

"So, Neku and Olette are going to be on a date? Now THIS should get interseting," Said Sora as he did his signature smile.

"Go easy on the guy, besides, tonight we'll be going to that pizza placethat you're always talking about Kairi-"

"The one with the legit Italian chefs?"

"The very same one Kairi. Then we can go to this movie theater where they're playing 'Romeo and Juliet'," Said Riku.

"Isn't that the one where they both die?" Asked Sora.

"Don't be so insensitive, it's what the characters felt is what counts. Now let's go," Said Kairi.

_**Well that's chapter one for you! I'll progressively make the chapters longer as I go on with this, so there's plenty more to come! I'll update a new chapter within every two weeks at least. Maybe every week, but no promises. Peace out!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

**Look at the first chapter, I don't want to explain it again. **

**Chapter Two: I want to be your canary**

**Alexandria Castle**

**Garnet's room **

_Tap tap tap. _That was the first thing Garnet had heard when she woke up the next morning. She sat up slowly, stretched, and looked around for a moment.

_"...Okay, I'm in my room, in Alexandria. What is it I did last night? Oh, I had gone on a triple date with Steiner, Vivi, Beatrix, Eiko, and... Zidane. Where did Zidane go after last night? He's not next to me, so nothing extra had happened, gladly. I mean we sleep in the same bed sometimes, but that's really all that happens. Nothing else, just sleep. Now, what else had happened? The others had left early to go to bed, and Zidane seemed angry that the tantulas group canceled the performance for yesterday to... I forget," _Garnet thought all of this and heard the _,tap tap tap, _again. She looked at where the sound had come from and noticed a shadow on her window. "Come in Zidane, I know it's you."

The window opened and the theif walked in like this was completely normal, which it was. "Hello Dagger, wonderful morning isn't it?" Asked Zidane as he sat down next to his beloved Garnet.

"What has you in such a great mood?" Asked Garnet.

"I was just talking to the guys, and they said they moved the performance to today, since yesterday they were having some issues with the lights," said Zidane.

"Really? What play have they decided on?" asked Garnet.

"Their best one. The one they fall back on when they need a repreive. Yup, They are going to perform 'I want to be your canary'!" exclaimed Zidane.

"Really? You know how much I love that play!" said Garnet excitedly.

"I know! That's why the first thing I did was come here to tell you. Oh, by the way, here's a letter from a 'King Mickey' he had stiltzkin bring it since he travels so much," Said Zidane while handing over the letter. Garnet reads the letter and frowned even more with each line she read.

"Zidane, go and find the others. All of them. At midnight tonight we'll all be leaving for a council with King Mickey," Said Garnet.

**Later that night...**

"Beatrix, may I say how beautiful you look tonight?" Asked Steiner.

"You may," Answered Beatrix.

"You are something that fell from the heavens above," Said Steiner.

"Stop it," Said Beatrix with a girlish giggle.

"May I ask you a very important question Beatrix?" Asked Steiner.

"Y-yes Steiner?" Said Beatrix, **very nervously.**

"I've been pondering this question for a large length of time and I wish to not put the question off any longer," Said Steiner. He begins to get on one knee, and of course right then, the play begins, cutting him off from any further speech.

Baku walks onto the stage and begins his introduction. "Welocome to the Tantulas performance of 'I want to be your Canary'! We are sorry for any inconvenience caused yesterday due to technical difficulties! Now, on with the show!"

The curtains pull back and the play begins. The crowd stays enthralled as they watch the play go on and be performed by the best actors in Alexandria. The Regent and his wife both enjoy the fight scene as Blank and Marcus swordfight and get showered with gil by the crowd. Afterwards, the tantulas group gets showered with compliments and roses as the do the final curtain call. Steiner would have asked his question again, but he ate some food that did not agree and he was dismissed early from the queen's side.

**The entrance hall **

** Midnight**

"Could you tell us why we're here? I had to cancel on Lani for this," Said Amarant, annoyed.

"Maybe we get good food!" Said Quina.

"I-it's not anything bad right?" Asked Vivi.

"Relax Vivi! Garnet wouldn't bring us here if it were bad! I don't like it, but it's the truth!" Said Eiko.

"I'm sure that whatever it may be, it won't be a waste of time," Said Freya.

"I'm sorry for calling you all on such short notice, but I only just recieved word this morning by Stiltzkin-"

"Ohhhh, I love that little moogle!" Said Eiko.

"I do as well, adventurous that one, but back to the topic at hand, a King Mickey has requested a council with all of us," Said Garnet.

"For what purpose?" Asked Amarant.

"You will find out when we arrive at the Disney Kingdom," Said Garnet dissmissvely.

_**That's chapter two for you! I'll be doing the story as Kingdom Hearts and FFIX for one chapter. Then FFIX for one, then Kingdom Hearts for another. Then mash them together again. Or close to that at any rate. By the way, I'll update as much as I can, I know what I want to do for chapter Three and Four, so those will be up pretty soon.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER**_

_**I own no characters of FFIX or Disney crossover **_

_**or original disney characters.. **_

_**I own only the plot and any Characters I create.**_

**Disney Kingdom**

**Entrance Hall.**

"Hurry up! Mickey said he wanted us to get here as soon as possible!" Said Kairi as the trio entered the entrance hall to the Disney Kingdom.

"But at three A.M.? I was in the best dream too! I was on the beach, just relaxing sitting next to-" Started Sora.

"Waaah! Sora! You're here! Finally Goofy can stop asking!" Said the one and only, Donald Duck.

"Hyuck! Gawsh Donald, you honestly expect me to not be excited when they're coming?" Asked Goofy.

"Donald! Goofy! Great to see you two again!" Said Kairi.

"Great to see you too Kairi! Say, we haven't missed anything big have we?" Asked Donald.

"Hey! Don't Forget about me! I missed you guys too!" Said Riku.

"Awww, sorry Riku. We're just so excited to see you all again!"

"Riku, Kairi, Sora! Great to see you all again, but before we all get caught up, we have to go throught this meeting," Said the ever so energetic mouse, that we all love, Mickey!

"Yeah, yeah. Who are we going to be in the meeting with?" Asked Sora.

"You'll be in the meeting with Queen Alexandros the seventeenth. You'll also be meeting her eight accomplices. I won't go over their names since we will all introduce each other," Said Mickey.

"Where are they now?" Asked Kairi.

"They're inside the Conference hall. Let's go meet the queen," Said Mickey.

**Conference Hall**

**3:37 A.M.**

_"When are they going to enter? I'm getting anxious just waiting for them to show up," _Thought Garnet as she and the others waited with baited breath. The doors open and a party of six walk into the Conference Hall.

"So sorry to keep you waiting your Majesty," Said Sora as they walked in.

"It's quite alright. Anyways, may I ask where King Mickey is?" Asked Garnet.

"I'm right here!" Said the mouse as he jumped up on top of the table.

Garnet seemed taken aback since she did not know that the king was a talking mouse. "You- you're King Mickey? I-I mean, I was expecting... well, not this," Said Garnet. She didn't mean to be rude, she was just so shocked.

"Waaah! Hey! You're the one with a tall, rat faced person!" Said Donald.

"Excuse me? I am a Burmecian. As far as I know, ALL of us are rats," Said Freya, Clearly offended. "And it seems like You're in a more embarassing position, seeing as you are a duck."

"Why I oughta-!" Started Donald, but was cut off.

Zidane decided to jump in, "Shut it! Freya, you are my friend and all, but keep quiet! As for you-" Zidane points at Donald- "- You shouldn't be starting anything!" He sat down, heated.

"Since that's out of the way, we can continue with this meeting," said Garnet.

"Agreed. Now I called you all here for some news that Master Yen Sid has brought to my attention. Being the great wizard he is, he keeps an eye on as much magical energy in certain areas as he can. Recently he noticed a very large drop, then a large rise in energy, larger than before, then nothing. as if nothing had ever happened in the first place. Now, Yen Sid has visited this place before, 'A tree so large, it's own roots make up half the space that ten twilight towns couldn't take up if they were stacked upon one another.' That's how master Yen Sid described the area," Said Mickey.

"The area wouldn't happen to be called the , 'Lifa Tree'? Would it?" Asked Garnet.

"Yes, that was the area Yen Sid visited," Said Mickey.

"Hey! That's where we fought Necron!" Interjected Zidane.

"Come again?" Asked Sora.

"Necron, big bad guy who wanted to get rid of all life, technically. He wanted to put everything in a zero-dimension, no pain could exist. While that sounds good, there could also be no emotions, nothing. You'd just be... there," Zidane said all this in a plain tone, which made it that much more penetrating to the mind.

"Dang, so what's the update on it Mickey?" Asked Riku.

"Yen Sid recently revisited the area and found it in a very different condition than before. There were large wooden tendrils going in and out of the tree in every direction. Pure chaos looked as if it happened there. what really took him for a loop though, was how there seemed to be something moving far below. From what he could gather, the figure had white hair and stragely had clothing on. So he assumed it was a human being or so. He decided not to investigate any further and sent word to me using the funniest little moogle-" Said Mickey, but as you can see, he was cut off.

"Named Stiltzkin? Oh, I just know it was! Is he still here?" Asked Eiko.

Mickey laughed a small bit and said, "He came back right after I asked him to give Miss Alexandros here the letter I sent. He's been in the Kitchen ever since he came back, he sure can eat for a small moogle, I'll tell you that."

"Come on Vivi! let's go see Stiltzkin!" Said Eiko

"For once something safe! Let's go!" Said Vivi.

"Kids, Donald, remind me to talk to your nephews later. I've been wanting to speak to then for too long," Said Mickey. He then returned to the subject at hand. "Alright. Yen Sid said for me to send a party of four to investigate." After votes on each side are casted and recommendations made and the votes stand as this.

**The Alexandrian Group Votes**

Zidane: 3

Garnet: 0

Steiner: 4

Beatrix: 0

Vivi: 2

Amarant: 0

Eiko: 0

Freya: 0

Quina: 0

**The Disney Kingdom Group Votes**

Mickey:3

Riku: 2

Sora: 1

Kairi: 0

Donald: 0

Goofy: 0

"We'll leave at this time tomorrow. Get a good night's sleep, we'll need it," Mickey said this when he dissmissed the queen and company to their rooms.

_**Two chapters in one day! Now that's ingenuity my readers! This won't happen often so eat it up! I'll update as soon as I can. I'm imaginitive so I can update often. so I'll say up to a week in delayed updates. Depends how much access I have to the computer. Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**_

_**I own only the plot and any Characters I create.**_

_**NOT any disney or square enix characters. **_

_**That includes the crossover characters.**_

_**Hey! I decided that for this chapter, I'll do it in Zidane's veiwpoint! How's that sound Ziddy?**_

_**I told you not to call me that! It sounds degrading. **_

_**Fine. It'll be Sora's veiwpoint then. You do it next chapter though. *Walks off***_

_**You still need to type up what happens!**_

_**Let Sora do it! It's his viewpoint! *Sora enters***_

_**Lets see how good I am at this!**_

**Sora's veiw.**

So, I wake up the next morning (or later on in the day) feeling refreshed and ready for what life has to throw at me. I wasn't expecting a monkey tailed person to wake me up though.

"Gyagh! You-You have a tail!" I said when I noticed it.

"Yeah, and I have hair, arms, legs, eyes, teeth just like you. so what makes me different?" Said the monkey boy.

"I never said you were different, say... aren't you that Zidane person from last night? Or, um, this morning?" I asked.

"The very same. That Donald should keep his mouth shut," Said Zidane.

"Give him a break, he's one of Mickey's bestfriends! He felt offended for Mickey when your queen called him a mouse," I said defensively.

"She didn't mean to cause any offense! Listen, I know Garnet, and she would never offend anybody on purpose! She's the most kindhearted person I've ever met," Zidane was grabbing something within the folds of his cloak.

I was ready at any moment to summon my Kingdom Key, but I thought I'd try to lower the tension. "Sounds like you two have some history together, I'd like to know how."

"We've gone to other worlds, fought so many monsters, made so many friends. We've been through so much, it would take too long to explain," Said Zidane.

"I can relate, sort of. Kairi was always being kidnapped or something. Well, there was that one time when I was asleep for what was it? Two- four years?" I had said.

"And you still slept to four. Come on, the others are down stairs. Except Garnet. She probably thinks she'll do something wrong and look like an idiot. She's paranoid like that," Said Zidane.

"Come on then, let's get her out of her room," I said to Zidane.

**Garnet's room**

**Garnet's P.O.V**

I was only in my room for so long since I was so deep in thought. _"I can't believe Zidane and Steiner are going off into the unknown again and may not come back. Zidane can handle himself, no doubt, but that doesn't keep me from worrying. Steiner... I can't imagine how Beatrix would be if he was gone for good. She would be so distraught," _That wasn't even half of what I had thought. Later on I heard someone tap on my door and I heard Zidane speak.

"Dag? You alright? You haven't come outside all day. Need a shoulder?"

"I've only been thinking. Come in."

Zidane opened the door and sat next to me. "You know I'll be coming back. Nothing in this world will keep me from seeing you again when I leave today, I promise."

"I know, I'm still worried though. Mainly about Steiner. Imagine the state Beatrix would be in if he was lost."

"Don't worry, Ill make sure ol' Rusty doesn't get into alot of trouble. Have I let you down before?"

"Well, I suppose you have a point..."

"Come on, you need some fresh air in that head of yours. I'll convince King Mickey to have us leave sooner so we can come back sooner, alright?"

"Fine, I suppose that's the only option rather than waiting for you to leave much later."

**Zidane speaks with Mickey and gets his request approved.**

"I'll see you soon, don't worry,said Zidane as he gave me a hug.

"I'll count the moments until then. Come back safe," I said to myself as he walked onto the airship.

** Sorry I took longer than usual to post this, do you want me to do first person from now on, or occasionally? Review what you want me to do. Majority wins.**

** Next chapter has an OC character. Just to give you a heads up. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own any Disney characters or Squre Enix**_

_**(This includes the crossovers)**_

_**There should be an original character in this chapter. **_

_**Depends if I can incorporate them. **_

**You're doing the point of view this time Ziddy. No getting out of it.**

** That's it! I hate that name! Get over here to let me scalp you!**

**Zidane's view.**

"So King, what's the plan?" I asked.

"We'll pick up supplies in Madain Sari, then head for the Lifa Tree," Explained Mickey.

"I guess Eiko gave you that bit of info. Well, we'll do that then head to the Lifa Tree," I said. Then an idea had struck me. "Or we can go to Conde Petie and get supplies there. Then fly to the Lifa Tree."

"That does sound better. Since Eiko had mentioned that Madain Sari was ran by moogles I think Conde Petie sounds better," Said Mickey.

"So with that settled, Mickey, what makes everybody think highly of you?" I asked the King.

"I am one of the stronger front-line fighters for the Disney Kingdom whenever Xehanort tries anything. mostly heartless," Said Mickey.

"How do you fight? Like do you use a sword? Or do you prefer magic?" I asked.

"I use a key with magic."

"What?" I was really confused.

"Allow me to show you," The King stood up and swung out his arm and a giant key with a gold shaft and silver handguard. "I usually use a different one, but it's good to remeber your roots sometimes. So I like to switch it back to my old Kingdom Key sometimes."

"Now that's a big key. How does that help you fight monsters?" I asked.

"I use it like a regular sword, only it's a key," Said Mickey.

"That's a bit weird. For Steiner and I at any rate," I said.

"You said the lifa tree is on the forgotten continent right? Are we close?" Asked the King.

"Regent! How for are we?" I called.

"Roughly twenty miles! We'll be there in no time!" Called the regent.

**Conde Petie**

**Entrance.**

"Rally-ho! How are you today sir?"

"Rally-ho! We are doing just fine today! Where can we find some good supplies for a trip?" I asked.

"Walk down this hall and turn right at the last turn. Good luck!" Said the helpful little dwarf.

"Rally-ho? Zidane, what's that about?" Asked Mickey.

"That's the dialect here. Garnet and I were here at one point. So I can remember some of it and understand it," I explained.

"I'll get the supplies. You guys have your currency. I have the currency used here. I'll be back," I walked over to where the little dwarf said and found the item shop.

"Rally-ho! What'll yeh be buying today?" Asked the woman dwarf that managed the shop.

"Hmm, I'll take eight potions, four high potions, eight phoenix downs, about, say three remedy's, and two tents," I said. The total cost was 4900, but we now had what we would need, so it's okay with me.

"Hey guys! I'm back with- who's the girl?" I asked when I walked up to Rusty and the others.

"Oh, Zidane! This is Vanessa. She was just around the corner from where you were. She said she's been here for a few weeks. Making it by from what she had on her," Said Mickey.

I looked at the girl and shook my head. "Please, what an amature move. She's a theif. I always did the same thing when I was younger. She probably came from a city with transportation and snuck her way on."

"Sir, I'm not a theif. I've been here just a few weeks. I've also just run out of money too," Said Vanessa.

"Then you wouldn't mind taking off your cloak. I'm sure if you have been here only a few weeks, you'd still have clothes," I said. That was how I was occasionally caught, the cut of my clothes.

"You're plenty smart Zidane," The girl threw her patched cloak off and shown she was wearing a black jacket with blue jeans and black sneakers. "I made this out fit myself, you like?" She tried to rub up on me, but I backed up.

"Um, no thanks. I have a girl, thank you very much," I looked at Rusty and he looked ready to blow a fuse.

"Well fine. I have been here a few weeks though. and I would like a ride out of here," Stated Vanessa.

"Fine. Mickey, could you kindly watch Vanessa here while we visit the Lifa tree?" I asked.

"No problem Zidane. Come on Vanessa. Let's find an Inn to stay at," Said Mickey.

"Mickey! You need some gil! I still don't know the correct amount that it can trade in for munny!" I handed Mickey the money and left.

**Lifa Tree**

"The memories, right Rusty?" I asked.

"Will you please stop calling me that! It annoys me so much!" Said Rusty.

"How's Clunky? Since that armor of yours is so loud,"I said, just to tease him.

"You little-!" H estarted, but I cut him off.

"We're here. We are back at the Lifa Tree," I said.

"Yen Sid didn't lie, That description he gave was spot on!" Said the guy named Riku. I walked over to the edge and looked for anything that would be moving.

"I'm not seeing anything! You guys come help look!" I yelled over to them. They gave me a wide girth between them and each other as to give room to look. We looked for a few hours and decided to call it a night. I really don't want to bre you so I'll skip to the next morning.

"Ugh, I can't find a single thing! Where is it?" Asked Riku.

"I know right? There's nothing- wait a minute. Is that? No. Just a bug," I said being dissapointed.

"I see something! Come look!" Said ol' Rusty. Riku and I ran over and saw what he was looking at.

"That looks like... Kuja! Is that you!" I yelled. The figure looked up and it sure looked like Kuja. He looked up, locked eyes with me, and blasted his way up and above the tendrils. "Kuja! You're alive! How?" I asked.

"I am alive, in a manner of speaking. This is my body, yes. But my life was given back to me by one thing," Said Kuja.

"How are you alive?" I asked.

"Necron," Said Kuja.

The air was heavy for a moment. "N-Necron? B-but we defeated him! That's not possible!" I yelled.

"He told the lot of you that he would be exsitent so long as life and death existed. So, since his body was bound to the Hill Of Despair, he promised to give me most of his power to ressurect me... if I agreed to destroy you," He said.

"What? You realized what you did wrong! You promised you would be a better person!" I yelled in frustration.

"I'm- I'm sorry Zidane. If I don't do this, he'll take back his power to kill me off again. I want to undo my wrong while I can, but I must kill you first," Kuja said. He raised his arm and fired a beam at us.

I opened my eyes and saw I wasn't dead. The beam was still there though. I looked up and saw that Riku had a blade, and was blocking the beam. "How are you doing that?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter! Now, get him while he's distracted! If he starts to aim at you, I'll rush him! If he stays focused on me, you rush him!" Said Riku. I did what I was told and began to run at Kuja. He started to aim at me, but Riku started to run and kept his focus on him. I unsheathed my daggers and kept running. He aimed at me since I was closer and I dodged the beam. I knew my daggers would be destroyed if that beam hit them. I kept dodging and rushing Kuja and was getting closer. He started to shoot beams at different moments since one continous beam was too draining. Riku manged to get close and deck him in the head.

Kuja backed up and said," I imagine there are more of those others who can summon that kid of weapon. So, I'll bide my time and get stronger. Bye-bye," and with that he disappeared into thin air.

"Dammit! Quick, let's get King Mickey and get back to the Disney Kingdom! Let's go!" I said rushingly.

_**That's five chapters down and who knows how many more to go?**_

_**Thanks for the review by the way. I won't come right out and say who will have a trance mode, and who won't. That's going to be a suprise. Chapter six should be up today or a week from now. So keep checking in. :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**From now on, I'm doing Point of View. Nope, no more omnicient. If I spelled it right.**_

_**Only Point of Veiw.**_

_**Yup.**_

**Chapter 6: A new thief, new problems.**

**Vanessa's View.**

"Ugh. When are monkey boy and the others going to get here? I'm bored," I asked.

"His name is Zidane, and they shoud be back soon," Said the mouse.

"Mickey! Vanessa! We. Have. Got. To. Go!" Said the monkey as he slid into our room.

"What's happened?" Asked the mouse.

"I'll explain on the way to the Disney Kingdom! **Let's go now," **Said the cute monkey boy. His girl is gonna have to find a new guy.

"Hey, don't rush me. I may be a thief, but I still have standards," I said.

**Later on at the Disney Kingdom.**

**Conference Hall.**

"Everybody! Zidane has the floor. Listen to him!" Said the talking mouse.

"Well, what is it? I'd rather not wait to be told," I said.

"This doesn't really involve you. You don't want to get involved," Said a WAY prettier girl than me.

"Um, who are you? And what makes you think you can tell me what I can get involved in?" I asked.

"That is Queen Alexandros the seventeenth," Said the talking mouse.

"Well, I've been exiled out of where I used to live for something I had to do! I want to fix it by doing something big! Something helpful! I'm getting involved, wether you like it or not!" I yelled.

"Why were you exiled?" Asked the silver haired guy.

I got red in the face and said,"It's not important now! Let's get on with this meeting!" I said.

"Dagger, Eiko, Vivi, Amarant, Freya, and Quina... Kuja's back," Said Zidane.

"WHAT?" Exclaimed everyone.

"Umm... who is Kuja exactly?" Asked a boy with really spiky hair.

"My brother. He was bad at first, but he ended up learning that what he was doing was wrong and he decided to try to be good, but he decided too late. He died in the Lifa Tree," Said Zidane.

"Kind of ironic. Dying where it has "life" in its name," Said the same spiky headed kid.

"Sora! Don't be so insensitive!" Said another really pretty girl. I'm starting to feel inadequet.

"Sorry Kairi," Said, I'm guessing Sora.

"This is supposed to be a meeting, might I remind you," Said the mouse.

"Yeah, yeah. Get on with it," I said irritated.

"Kuja was brought back by Necron. Kuja want's to fix what he's donr wrong, but if he does that first, then Necron will kill him again. So Kuja has to kill me first," Said Zidane.

"Well, we'll just have to stop him. Now won't we? We can't let someone like you get killed off," I said. I looked at the Queen and she started to glare at me. That's the thing with some of us girls, we can tell when another girl is hitting on a guy. The guys can be very oblivious. Which makes it easier for us.

"Agreed. Was there anything else that we should know?" Said the mouse.

"Kuja is really strong. Magically. He destroyed an entire planet out of pure desperation," Said Zidane.

_"This is something that can help me! If I help beat Kuja, whoever that is, I can clear my name and head home! If this doesn't work... this better work. It has to work," _I thought to myself. "Is there anywhere I can get some better weapons? If I'm going to help, I need something better than my knife," I said.

"Of course. Sora could you show Vanessa to the armory?" Asked Mickey. (I'm going to call them by name when I have respect for them.)

**The Kingdom Armory.**

"Oh. My. GOSH. There are so many weapons here!" I said as I saw all the weapons lined on the walls.

"All these have been enchanted by Yen Sid. So they all have a lasting spell to prevent them from breaking. Once that's gone, It's up to the weapon's endurance after that, but some of these have seen a few epic fights and they're still strong," He walked over to a sword on the floor," This one has been enchanted since the appearance of the nobodies and heartless. Check it out." He swung the blade as hard as he could against the wall and the wall cracked. "See? I have giant key that amplifies my strength to who knows how much? So, that blade not being protected would have shattered, like this one." He struck another one. Only this one broke into a bunch of peices.

"Whoa. Let me look around for something," I said.

"Sure thing. Just leave this rack alone, they're the unenchanted ones," Said Sora.

I start to look around at what they have. Mace? Nah, too heavy ended. Sword? Maybe if I get two of them. Staff? Can I even use magic? Lance. Hell to the no. Scythe. That's a good option. Kronos chain. Unique, but not my style. Dual edge axe. No thanks, too heavy. (I couldn't hold it.) Nunchucks. I hit myself in the head trying it, so no. I ended up settling on a scythe and katana. Both are meant for speed, so why not? I'm a thief, so I need to travel lightly.

"That's a strange combo. Scythe and a sword. You sure about that?" Asked Sora. To answer him I placed my blade to his neck before he could block me.

"Does this answer you question?" I asked.

He pushed my blade away and said,"Yeah, it does. Come on, we'd better head back up."

_**Well. That's one more chapter out of the way. Trance will come up in the next fight.**_

_**So those of you who are waiting for it, hang in there! It's coming up soon!**_

_**Please Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I won't do a disclaimer since I placed one for the first few chapters and i pretty much set it in stone. So, I MAY do some more disclaimers in the future, just not currently.**_

_**Also, I may be changing the characters in the description. I don't think I'll be able to intergrate some of them as I had planned.**_

**Chapter 7: Interests.**

**Zidane's view.**

It's been two weeks since we picked up that girl Vanessa, and she's been training since day one! She said something about clearing her name a week back, but when I asked she got red faced and started on her training again.

"She's got something to hide, It's really just a gut feeling, but I say she's hiding something," Said Amarant.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Like I said, it's just a gut feeling," Said Amarant. We stayed quiet for awhile, then he spoke again. "You know, we never had that rematch that one time."

"Oh yeah. We never did, did we? Well you wanna have the rematch now?" I asked.

"Nah. I've gotten over it. It's not worth the long wait I've had for it. It's fine," Said Amarant.

"Well, if that's the case..." I stood up, " I'll be heading off to the training area. Maybe she can tell me what she is hiding."

**Training Grounds.**

**Vanessa's Perspective.**

_"I can't stop! Never quit!" _I thought this as I kept fighting the animated dummy. It kept dodging every move I made with one weapon and with them both. It aggravated me so much not being able to land a hit. "Will you quit moving!" I yelled. It responded by weaving in between my scythe and sword and punching me with its straw hand. "SON OF A-"

"Hey! How's it going?" Said a voice nearby me. I stopped for a moment and turned around. Zidane was walking up to me.

"I bet he'll bring up what I'm hiding,"

I thought to myself.

"You've been training nonstop, don't you deserve a break? Don't you think?" Asked Zidane.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I've been sore since dusk to dawn since day one," I said.

"Well, I think that counts as a great situation for a break. Wouldn't you agree?" Asked Zidane.

"Now you're just repeating yourself," I said.

"Pardon me for asking, but... why do you act so shyly when you're close by to Dagger? Or that Kairi girl?" He asked.

"They look a whole lot better than me. It makes me feel a bit... inadequet I guess you could say," I said.

"Don't be. In my opinion, you look just as good as that Kairi. Just look in a mirror," Said Zidane.

"..." I didn't say anything.

"Wait, when was the last time you looked in a mirror?" Asked Zidane.

"I-I don't remember. It's been so long. I was exiled from my home ever since I was nine. I'm fifteen now," I said.

"Here, I always want to look my best for Dagger. So I always have a mirror on me," Zidane handed me a mirror. I looked so different from what I remember. From what I recall, I last had light brown hair. Now I have black hair that I always kept in a pony tail, so it didn't cover my face. My eyes, I know it seems dumb, but I even forgot my eye color. I had green eyes with angled ends. Sort of like what you would see for an anime character. I had a small head. Probably about seven and a half inches. On a guess. I had thin lips, they were a paleish sort of pink. Not ghost white, you could tell they were pink of course.

"My gosh... I didn't expect to look like this. I expected something more... rugged," I said.

"You were. You just didn't have a decent shower in a while," Said Zidane.

"H-Hey! Not my fault I got stranded at Conde Petie! I was only visiting, but I didn't get on board in time," I said in defense.

"Don't worry. Usually if you stay in the area for a few weeks, they come back. Not for the person, usually more visitors," Said Zidane.

"Gee, that's nice. They're there for the money, not the life forgotten," I said irritated.

"That's how business works. You make money, not go for personal business," Said Zidane.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. So..." I walked abit forward," When's dinner? I'm starving!" I said with a smile.

**Eating Hall.**

**Around 7:00**

"Nice presentation. That food looks delicious!" I said as the food was brought out.

"Now you are speaking my language!" Said Sora as the food was being brought out.

"I'm used to this kind of food. I mean I live with Dagger in the castle, so it becomes a usual," Said Zidane.

"Must be nice," I said.

"I trust you all had a peacful day. Vanessa, how's your training going?" Asked King Mickey.

"It's going extremely well! I think I found a couple of training partners to train with me," I said.

"Really? Who have you decided on?" Asked the King.

"Well. I would need somebody who is seasoned with battles, but not somebody who is too seasoned," I said.

"I see... but, could you stop with riddles? I not really one for riddles," Said King Mickey.

"Awww. Fine, for my partners, I was hoping Zidane and Sora could help me train," I said.

"Whoa! Nobody said anything about partners!" Said Sora.

"Relax buddy! I never said you had to. I was just saying I'd like you to train with me," I said.

"Oh. My bad. I just assumed," Said Sora.

"I on the other hand, would like to train with you," Said Zidane.

"I thought you would. What about you Sora? Will you be my training partner?" I asked.

"Ah, sure why not? I'm a bit rusty so it'll do me some good," Said Sora. He didn't say anything more because he started to stuff his face with food.

"Well said Sora! Now then... let's eat!" I said as I dove into my food.

**Later on...**

"Now I can't remeber the last time I had such good food!" I said as I made my way to my room.

"What do you mean? We had the same dish three days ago!" Said Zidane.

"Oh yeah." I walked into my room and changed into my sleep wear. "Today went plenty good I would think. I trained more, spoke plenty with Zidane and Sora, now I have the king on my good side. Everything is going great."

_"But will all this pay off? Will I really be able to go back home?"_ I asked myself.

"No. It won't. My own parents wanted me dead after what happened. How was I to know that would happen if I took that one thing? It was an accident. All I did was trip, and..." The rest of the words died in my throat. _"They all think I did it on purpose. They should've known me better. I would never have even hurt a fly, but to believe that I would purposley kill someone? I would never had done that."_

**Vanessa's Flashback.**

_"Honey, could you go with your father to pick up some food?" Asked my mother._

"Sure thing Mom! Let's go Dad!" I said as I grabbed my Dad's hand.

"Eager are we? Well, you know the city streets here in Treno are dangerous at night. So, here's my old cloak," My father handed me an old patched cloak," And here is my serrated knife. As small as you are, it's basically a dagger." I grabbed the knife and swung it. "That knife will be yours now. With the escalating assaults, you may need it," Said my father. The thought of stabbing somebody made me cringe. We then decided to walk outside into the night.

"Dad, what if we run into someone who wants to hurt us?" I asked.

"That won't happen. We should be meeting your brother at the shop," Said my father. We reached the shop and started to look around for something that we could buy to eat.

Outside some people were making a lot of noise and disturbing some of the people inside the shop. "I'll be right back Vanessa. I'll be only a moment." Said my father as he stood up. "Could you watch my daughter for a second while I calm things down outside?" My father asked the woman behind the counter.

"Not an issue. Go ahead," Said the woman. He was only outside for a few moments until I heard a loud thud. Before the lady could stop me, I ran outside. I saw my father on the ground bleeding a lot. The woman came outside to get me, but when she saw my father she began to tend to him. I looked up and saw who had caused it. I knew they did it since they were all lauging at my father.

I ran forward with my left hand** on** my knife, yelling, "Hey! You idiots! Leave my dad alone!" I tripped and flung my arms out to try and break my fall. I flicked out my arms to break my fall, but I flicked my left arm out too fast. Once I stood back up I saw I made the world's perfect throw. The knife wasn't slanted, none of it was showing, only the hilt was out. It was perfectly smack in the middle in the boy's forehead.

I walked forward to retrieve the knife, without looking at what I had done. When I walked up to the body, I had to look at what I was doing so my hand wouldn't get covered in blood. When I looked at the face of who it was, I fell backward from complete and utter shock.

"N-no... it can't be! Why was he like that! In that group! With those people!" I asked my self as I looked at my brother's bloodied face.

_**I'm horrible for doing that. Yes, I know. However, the show must go on!**_

_**How are you all feeling about my quick update schedule? I's pretty unset, ut I'd say around 1-3 days seems fitting. Right?**_

_**Leave me what you thought of it in the reviews.**_

_**Have a good day!**_

(Or night.)


	8. Chapter 8

_**Quick updates. You got to love me for that.**_

_**Well, I won't dwindle on that subject. Let's focus on the story. There will be a new character in this chapter. He's an original in this story too. I own him. **_

_**By the way, for those of you who are waiting, somebody DOES trance in this chapter, so enjoy it when they do. :)**_

**Chapter 8: Silver **

**Vanessa's Perspective.**

**CRASH. **That loud noise shook me from my flashback. I looked around, _"What was that?" _I thought to myself. I walked outside of my room just in time to see a figure going to the lower levels. I heard running next to me. I turned to see Zidane running along with the other eight behind him.

"Vanessa! You can come with me! The rest of you can stay here!" Said Zidane as he ran up. "Hold on!" He grabbed my arm and yanked me over the railing.

"Are you insane!" I yelled as I fell over the railng. I landed on my feet and he answered me.

"Just a little bit! You and Dagger can talk about that plenty! Let's go!" Said Zidane as we rushed for the figure.

"Wait for me!" Sora jumped in right next to me.

"So we're all here? Our first training session starts now!" I yelled.

**Lower Levels**

"There he is! Man he's fast!" Said Sora as he sped forward.

My eyes are a lot more advanced than Sora's apparently. I could see something up ahead, way behind the cloaked guy, "Sora stop!" I yelled. Apparently he knew I was serious and listened. He stopped just shy of what I saw.

"What is it?" Asked Sora.

"Zidane, Hand me one of your daggers," I said. He Handed me a dagger and I stepped forward. I flicked my left hand upward and cut a piano wire across his face.

"What was that?" Asked Zidane.

"Piano wire. It can be used as a weapon, like a knife to a piece of paper," I explained. "From now on we hold our weapons in front of us like this-" I hold Zidane's dagger upright "- That way there's a less chance of us getting cut by more wire," I explained. We had a few close calls running after him. He left a clear trial of where he was leaving the wire like he did. He placed them to where they were from one poin on the ceiling, to a spot on the floor so that they were at a slant. Therefore harder to evade. Sora was really bad at knowing where they were. I can't blame him, the piano wire was clear so I had to look for any reflection I could. I could only see them since I was on my own for like six years of my life. Well, anyway, we finally caught up with who was running from us in the armory.

_**"Seems cliche' to have us fight in a room filled with WEAPONS."**_

_**"Hey, It's my story, deal with it."**_

_**"Hmph. Fine."**_

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Don't worry your cute little head about what I'm here for, I'll be gone soon enough," Said the cloaked guy.

"Well if you think I'm cute, wait until you see me against you. I'm sure you'll love that. At least tell me your name," I said stepping forward, slowly. I was seeing how he would react to this change in the game.

"Fine, my name is Silver. I changed it. Raymond seemed too bland for my style. Would you like to know why I changed my name as so?" Said Mr. Cloak.

"Sure, why not?" I said.

"Well, usually the last thing seen of me is the flash of silver that is my blade," Said Mr. Cloak. (No respect for the guy, so I won't call him by his actual name. Remember that.)

"Well, that's interesting, but that won't be the last thing I see," I said.

"Whatever. I take back what I said, you are not that cute. I can't have an affection to those i'm going to kill," Said Mr. Cloak. (Okay, now I'm annoying myself with this name.)

"That sounds like a challenge!" Said Zidane.

"I hope he's not too good. I want to see how good I still am!" Said Sora. With that we fought. He slashed high, so I ducked low, but soon enough he realized what I was doing and he decided to anticipate me. When he slashed high and I ducked, he spun his sword around sliced it down on me.

**Zidane's veiw**

"V-Vanessa! Sora! You get her out of here! I'll deal with this lunatic," I commanded. Sora did as I said and carried her out of here. I turned to face the lunatic, "Alright, now you're going to die!" I ran forward and slahed my daggers down on him. Only, when they hit him, they weren't daggers. They were just two huge key looking things. "What are these?" I asked.

"T-Two Keyblades?! That's impossible!" Said Silver.

"Whatever they are I'm going to use them to kill you!" and everything turned another color. "Meo Twister!" I yelled. I remembered the word from the previous times I went into trance. He was LITERALLY ON FIRE. He fell down trying to get all the flames off him, and I just used Meo Twister again. I ripped his cloak off of him and saw that, at most, he was only fifteen. My trance ended there. _"Why would he be doing this at his age?" _I asked myself.

"Get up," I said. He stood up shaking like crazy. "Now get in front of me and walk where I tell you to. Make one sudden move and my keys will hurt alot worse than from from how they hurt now. Let's go."

**The Next Day...**

**Infirmary.**

"Aw man... this is my fault. I'm sorry," I said as I stood over Vanessa.

"Don't worry about it, it's not like you could have stopped him. I was too close to him. I'm okay and I'll stay that way," Said Vanessa. "Where is that Cloaked guy anyway?"

"He's in the dungeon, waiting for his sentence," I said.

"Let me go see him, I want to see why he did what he did," Said Vanessa.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry I didn't leave a note at the end of last chapter. I was being rushed. *looks at Zidane***_

_**"Hey, don't look at me. I didn't say you couldn't do this story."**_

_**"Yeah. Well I'm doing it anyway!"**_

_**Enjoy this chapter!**_

**Chapter 9: Zidane's issue.**

**Sora's Perspective.**

"So he had two keyblades? That's not possible. Especially for them both to be kingdom keys. Maye you were just seeing things," I said to Silver.

"I'm telling you what I saw. Why lie now? I'm already waiting for death," Said Silver.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Mickey is still deciding what to do with you. he might have you sent to death, but I highly doubt that. Mickey would never do that to somebody. Even if they attempt murder," I said sourly.

"Aww come on. I'm telling you the-"

"Shut it. I hear somebody coming," I said.

"Hey Sora! Open up! We know you're in there!" Said a female voice.

I opened the door to let in Vanessa and Zidane. "Well at least he cant do any harm behind bars," Said Vanessa.

"Yeah, well I'm not too happy about it myself," Said Silver.

"Well no shit. I wouldn't happy myself. In fact I'm not that happy. You nearly cleaved off my arm!" Yelled Vanessa.

"Hey! I was only doing what I had to! It's not easy living on your own! I've been on my own since I was five! I learned, if you want something, you take it! There's no other way for a thief!" Yelled Silver. "I heard you guys had some pretty badass weaponry, so I decided to be the judge of that. Sure it wasn't an easy job, but I nearly pulled it off, but my one mistake was having to kick the door in so I could go through indirectly. That's what tipped you guys off. That duck of yours by the way sucks at fighting. I had him cleaned knocked out in ten seconds."

"I've heard just about enough out of you!" I jumped forward and called my keyblade out.

"Whoa, Sora. Calm down. No need to hurt anyone, yet," Said Zidane.

"Fine. I won't hurt Silver yet. I'll be waiting outside," I said as I walked out.

**Vanessa's View.**

"Since that's out of the way..." I stepped forward. "I'd like to ask you a few questions. Nothing harsh, just so we can know you better," I said.

"Alright, go for it," Said Silver.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Sixteen."

"So you've been on your own for eleven years?"

"Yup."

"No family?"

"They're why I left."

"Mind if I ask why?"

"A little bit."

"Then I won't ask," I stood up. "Where did you live?"

"Lindblum."

I stood up, "Alright. Maybe not today, but we're heading there at some point I'm sure." I turned to face Zidane, "Come on. We should leave him alone."

"Alright, Let's go," And with Zidane saying that, we left the room.

**Conference Hall**

"We need a group to go to Lindblum to notify Regent Cid. Maybe he has some idea to stop Kuja," Said Mickey.

"Well, who's going to go?" I asked.

"It should be the alexandrian group. They know him better and he likes them. However, Vanessa will stay," Said Mickey.

"Aww what? Why can't I go?" I whined.

"Well, you're injured for one. Two is because you can be a bit rude at times and we don't want to impression Cid," Said Zidane.

"Well I guess I can be rude. Fine, I guess you have a point," I said.

"Good. It's settled. Miss Alexandros and the others will go," Said Mickey.

**Later on...**

"Tell me Garnet, why does Zidane love you?" I asked.

"L-Love me? I wouldn't say that. We definitely care for eachother if that's what you mean," She answered.

"No, I can tell you two love eachother. It's in the way you look at eachother. It's too sweet," I said. We were just waliing around the kingdom, we had just run into eachother and we started to talk.

"Well, I know. We've known eachother for a while now and we are close, if anything were to happen to him-"

"You'd fall to pieces? Nothing would be the same?"

"Y-Yes. How can you guess so accurately?" Asked Garnet.

"Intuition. It's a gift I guess you could say," I said. "I can guess this kind of stiff accurately."

"Well what do you feel for Zidane? I notice how you were flirting with him that first day," Said Garnet stiffly.

"Don't worry about it, listen. Zidane may be cute, but he likes you. So I won't get in the way. Deal?" I said as I extended my hand.

"How do I know you're not tricking me?" Asked Garnet.

"You don't! That's the fun part. Why don't you get to the gummi ship? You don't want to be late now do you?"

"No I guess not, let's go," Said Garnet as we walked to the waiting ship.

**Zidane's Perspective**

"We don't have all day! We need to get to the regent as soon as possible! Come on!" I yelled at the others as the propellers started to spin.

"Zidane! Wait just a second!" I turned to see Vanessa running up. She stopped short of me and said, "I just came to see you off! Hope you don't mind. I aslo brought Garnet along since she supposed to be going," She said.

"Thanks, come on Garnet, we'll be leaving soon," I said as I helped her on. Then I faced toward Vanessa. "I'll contact you guys as soon as we reach Lindblum. Mickey gave us this radio for that purpose. He said the connection might be spotty, but it should make it through."

"Yeah well, good luck with the regent! I should probably go now, so see ya," She turned to leave, but I stopped her.

"Hold on a sec, I want to say something."

She turned and asked,"What is it?" She looked at me and I couldn't say it. I could actually see her green eyes, man am I a sucker for green eyes! That just made it ten times harder to get the words past my throat. So I stayed quiet and said, "Just don't let Silver pull anything while we're gone, alright?"

"No problem. Well, I'll head to the castle, see ya!" And with that, Vanessa left.

I walked inside the gummi ship and sat down, _"What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be one girl guy, not a two girl guy. That's the old Zidane, not you. Aww man, what am I gonna do?"_

_**Hope you guys and gals like that small twist! I have some bad news though. No, I won't be stopping the story. So you may cheer for that. Yay! But, due to some issue concerning my computer, I may be limited to updating up to one one week in delay. Awww...**_

_**I'll keep updating! I'll manage to update as soon as possible, but until then, Wait 5-7 days okay?**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey everybody! Sorry if I'm a bit late on the update. I'm forced to do it when everybody else is asleep. It makes me really tired, but I say it's worth it. **_

_**Oh, did you like the twist I left for the last chapter?**_

**Chapter 10: Lindblum Castle, Almost.**

**Zidane's Veiw**

"How long until we reach Lindblum?" Asked Eiko.

"Still about sixteen hours, this gummi ship, isn't very fast. It'll have to do," I said as I sat down on the couch.

"I wish it were faster, I guess I can take a nap while I wait," Eiko grabs the helpless Stiltzskin as she lies down.

"Help... me. Can't... breath," Said Stiltzkin as Eiko hugged him. I swear she likes that little moogle a bit too much. I shrugged and went along my business. I summoned the two key looking things and studied them.

"What are these? Silver said keyblades. What are those? What else did he say?" I told mysel. I thought for a moment and said, "I can't think of anything else he said that's important."

"Gawsh, are those two keyblades? I've never seen that before," I turned to see Goofy walking in.

"Oh hey there Goofy, can you help me any? I don't know a single thing about these things," I said.

"Well, those there are keyblades. By the looks of it I'd say that you can use two Oblivion keyblades. They seem kind of short though," Said Goofy.

"Any idea why?" I asked.

"Well those things you used before were smaller than a sword, so that might have something to do with that," Said Goofy.

"Well whatever it is, I don't like it, but I'll deal with it," I said sitting down again.

"Don't worry about it. Say, why don't you get something to eat?" Suggested Goofy.

"I could go for something to eat, what do we have?"

"I dunno, let's go find out!" Said Goofy as we walked out of the main room.

**Garnet's veiw.**

_"This is taking forever. I wonder when we'll land. I hope it's soon,"_ I thought to myself. I saw Donald start to walk by. "Oh! Donald! Do you have any idea when we'll arrive in Lindblum?" I asked.

"Hmm, well. I just got through talking to Goofy about the same thing. He says about, sixteen hours at most, but if the winds help us a bit, I'd say thirteen at best. Why don't you sleep to pass the time?" Suggested Donald.

"That's my only option, so i will go to bed then. Goodnight Donald."

"Goodnight my queen."

**Eight hours later...**

"Ahhhhh... What time is it?" I ask myself. "Looks like it's midnight, it's so dark," I get up to walk around. "I wonder if Zidane is awake."

"Oh, he's sound asleep, but I'm wide awake," The voice came from the darkness.

"Who said that?" I asked.

"It's your dear old friend, Kuja."

"How did you get on here?" I asked.

"It was very simple really, but I'll spare you the details. Now, I'm sure Zidane couldn't but help himself to helping his beloved."

**Zidane's view**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of Goofy. "Hyuck! Zidane! We can't find Garnet!"

"What! I'll help look!" I jumped up and helped search.

"We're coming up on Lindblum Castle! Have you fund Garnet?" Asked Donald.

"No! Butthere's one place I haven't checked," I said.

"Where's that?"

"The engine room," And I ran off in that direction.

**Engine Room**

"So I was right. Hello again Kuja," I said.

"Nice to see you again Zidane."

"Zidane!" Called out a familiar voice.

"Dagger! I'll get you in just a sec! Let me deal with this clown first!" I summoned my keyblade things and ran at Kuja.

He decided that now was a good time to blow out the engines. Yeah, great idea. "Hope you make it out of here alive! I would hate to see you dead! Kidding. I must see you dead," Said Kuja.

"Well no shit! I'm going to beat the life out of you! Again!" I yelled.

"Goodbye Ziddy!" And he jumped out.

_**"Really? You got him to call me that?"**_

___**"You can thank me later."**_

I ran forward and grabbed Dagger and got out of there. All in a record time. Once we managed to get back to the main room, we crashed into the side of Lindblum castle.

_**What are your thoughts on Kuja now? Evil? Or doing what he has to? I hope you're enjoying my fanfiction as much as I am. Stay tuned.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thank you Golden Silver Kelina for your support. **_

_**Well, now it's back to the Disney group. Let's see what's in store for them.**_

**Chapter 11: The Vanisher**

**Vanessa's View.**

"Come on Sora! You have to be better than that!" I said as I sparred with the spiky headed guy.

"Cut me some slack! I'm just a bit rusty is all!" Said Sora.

"Let's fix that!" And I slashed downward with my katana. He jumped and stabbed at me, I parried and did a 360 slash. "How's that?"

"I have to admit, even with a cleaved arm, you still fight prettty good."

"Well, I do my best."

"Sora! Vanessa!" I turned around to see that Mickey had called us.

"What's up Mickey?" Asked Sora.

"We just received a radio transmission from the gummi ship! They said that they crashed into Lindblum and that Kuja had crashed them by destroying one of the engines!" Said Mickey.

"That's crazy! I sure hope they're alright," Said Sora.

"Me too! Meanwhile, we have to figure what to do with that Silver person. He sure is a strange one," Said Mickey.

"I'll say. He still where we left him?" I asked.

"Yup, but we can't keep him there forever. We'll have to let him go at some point," Said Sora.

"I know that, but what else can we do? I don't like the idea of killing him and I definitley don't like letting him go. What do we do?" I asked.

"I've decided to make him a knight," Said Mickey.

"WHAT!?" Shouted Sora and I in unusion.

"A bit of discipline is what he needs! I know he nearly killed you Vanessa, but we can't hold a grudge for that," Said Mickey.

"I don't see why not. I mean he TRIED to kill me. He got beat in the end but still," I said irritated.

"Relax, I've alredy given him some proper armor. I'm sending him out with Riku to take care of a heartless problem. It's not too big, so they should be fine," Said Mickey.

"I've never seen a heartless before, what do they look like?" I asked.

"The more common ones are small, yellow eyed, claws, and antenna. They look kinda creepy," Explained Sora.

"That makes me want to see one even more! Let's go with them! Where are they Mickey?" I asked.

"Twighlight Town. Be careful," Said Mickey.

**Twighlight Town**

**Sora's perspective.**

"Rikuuuuu! Hello? Rikuuuuu! Why does this feel like dejavu?" I said as I looked for Riku.

"Beats me. I just met you. Hey, is that him over there?" Said Vanessa. I looked over at where she was pointing, and nodded.

"Yup. Nobody other than Yen Sid has silver-like hair like Riku," I said as we walked to to him.

Riku turned around to see us walking up, "What brings you two here? The heartless?" He asked.

"Yup, have you seen any?" I asked.

"Yes and no. Silver saw a shadow and chased after it. Thing is, I don't know where he is. I was actually starting to look for him now. You mind helping me out?" Asked Riku.

"No problem. Shouldn't be too hard right?" Said Vanessa.

Riku and I both looked at her and said in unusion,"You have no idea."

**Third District**

**Silver's Point of View**

_"Okay. I'm being held against my will, by something that comes in and out of sight. Which mind you, gets very annoying. Riku said it was nothing to worry about, but was he right? Hell no. Here I am, cornered by what can't be seen. To an extent. I mean, it comes in and out of sight, but I can't get a good look at it. Oh, look. Here come some weird looking things. Man, they are loud," _I thought all this as these really weird looking short things came up to me. They had some weird emblem on their chest and helmets. Their long claws worried me a bit. "What, you too weak to fight me yourself? Come on and show me a real fight. I'm getting bored." Sure I'm probably signing a death row contract here, but hey, what's life without risk? The things ran forward at me at once. Lucky for me, I've been in this kind of situation before, so I could totally handle this. I ran at the wall behind me and ran up its side. I launched off of it and landed on the opposite side. "That's how it's done!" Cue 360 spin,"Thief style!" I saw a slender black figure jump from the ground.

"Now that you have irritated me, I will kill you," Said the figure.

"Heh. At least you talk. If I had to listen to one more second of clanking armor-"

_Clank, clank, clank. _The figure looked up at me slowly. I looked at the one thing that caused that sound. "Alright. You can die first," I slung out my arm and my hidden blade went right through it's helmet. I turned back to the shadow figure,"Alright then... where were we?" I unsheathed the blade Mickey gave me to use and ran forward.

**First District**

**Riku's View**

I must have searched this are three times aready.

"Dammit! Silver where the hell are you! I wish you didn't run off like that! Well I can't have expected much. I mean after what he's done to get this far." I decided to do another check of the area.

**Vanesa's View**

**Second Disrict.**

"I sure hope we don't find him," I said.

"Just give him a chance. I mena if Mickey trusts him-" Said Sora, but I cut him off.

"Well I won't put anything past him. He did try to kill me after all," I said.

"Fine. Fine..."

"HELP!"

"That sounds like trouble to me!" Said Sora.

"Let's go!" I said.

**Third District**

** "**Over there!" I yelled as I saw Silver leap backward from... Nothing. The hell is he doing?

"Let's go! Help... him? What's he doing?" Asked Riku as he walked up.

"No clue. Silver! Where have you been?!" I yelled over.

"Kind busy! Can't talk!" Said Silver as he looked around. I finally saw what he was fighting. It was a slender tall figure. With blue eyes and angled horns. It jumped up onto a wall and vanished then reappeared on another wall.

"What the? Sora! Riku! This a normal Heart-Less?" I asked.

"Never seen it before. I doubt we can fight it and survive. I'll distract it and you two get Silver. Go!" Said Riku as he ran forward. His plan worked immedietly. We managed to get Silver and hightail it out of there.

**Disney Kingdom.**

** King's Quarters**

"Blue eyes, Sleek body, and basically teleports. Sounds like malificent is up to no good again. I thought we were done with her!" Said Mickey.

"Let's talk about this tomorrow. I. Am. Tired. See ya!" Said Riku.

"Me too. I'll see you guys," Said Sora. I said nothing and went to bed.

_**I kinda did after the third district kina rushed, so I apologize for that. But what do you think of that new heartless? I think it's pretty good myself. Wouldn't you agree?**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Now we do a mashup chapter. A lot more ground to cover in this chapter, I assure you.**_

_**Let's start with where we left off with the Alexandrian group.**_

**Chapter 12: The Plot Thickens...**

**Zidane's View**

"Alright, so Kuja is crafty, despicable, and evil. What do we do?" I asked.

"You can't blame Kuja, He wants to undo his wrongs, but he won't be allowed to do that until you're out of the picture," Said Dagger.

"I guess you're right. I mean, Necron has a direct link to his life source, so he could get rid of it in half a second," I said. I mean, Kuja could die again any moment. Speaking of death, Vivi is a bit sensitive when it comes to that. So if you ever meet him, don't ring up the subject.

"Well nonetheless, Kuja attempted to Injure you all gravely. While Steiner, Vivi, Eiko, Amarant, and you Zidane escaped the crash with no damage, the others were not so lucky," Said Cid. I looked over at Dagger and looked at the sling her arm was in. I felt a litle bit of strife right there. If it weren't for me, Dagger wouldn't be hurt with a broken arm.

"Well either way, we now have allies. From the Disney Kingdom. King Mickey and his subjects are ready at any time to help us out," I said.

"Yes. I am well aquainted with Mickey myself. He and I had a short meeting after the initial one," Said Cid.

"Really what was it about?" I asked.

"Highly confidential. Not to be openly discussed."

"Oh alright. Well what can we do while we're here?" Asked Amarant.

"Well, with another threat upcoming, I would appreciate if you could do a sweep of the town at least once a day to be safe. If you could find the time," Said Cid.

"Not an issue! You can rely on us Regent!" Said Rusty.

"Thank you Steiner. I hope other than that, you can enjoy the time here," Said Cid.

**Guest Rooms**

**Garnet's Point of View.**

_ "I wonder how things are at the Disney Kingdom. I hope that they found a suitable position for Silver. He seemed a bit unnerved when I first saw him. And as for Vanessa..."_ I stood up. "She'd better stay away from Zidane! I can already see that she'll try just about anything to be with him. I'd better keep an eye out for her." I began to pace and think about how things may have been the past few years in the Disney Kingdom. They mentioned creatures named Heartless. I had wondered what they were, but decided not to ask at risk of sounding like a moron. So I still have no idea what they are. I decided to take a walk out to where I liked to sing my song.

I stayed up there for a while before I heard a voice behind me. It was... strange. "That's a nice voice you got there. Mind singing a bit more?" I was petrified. What was behind me? I took the risk and turned around. It had a sleek long body, with blue eyes,and long claws.

"W-what are you?" I asked.

"I'm a Heartless. Malificent is going on the uprise again, and there will be more of me. Your friends have already met one of my brothers," Said the creature.

"You- you mean the other group?" I asked. It's voice was so distracting with it's snake likeness.

"Yes. They almost died too. However they escaped. The silver haired one barely with his life. No matter. I'm sure Kuja will thank me for this death," Said the Heartless.

"What does Kuja have to do with this? Tell me!" I ordered.

"Malificent hasn't the energy to create a powerful creature like me. So she would need help on a larger scale. She began to travel under a magical camoflauge to stay hidden. Then, finally. Only three weeks ago she found Kuja! The one who said HE would destroy you all! My creation was a bit difficult seeing as Kuja was down under many, many branches. But it was done and I was placed into a sleeping state. waiting for my moment. It has finally come." And the creature lunged at me.

I closed my eyes and felt it grab my broken arm. Pain shot through me like a wildfire. I couldn't stand it. I was about to back off of the balcony when I felt it's grip loosen. I opened my eyes and saw a key coming out of its chest. "You and all of your kind can stay away from her. I swear if any of you hurt her again, I will find Malificent, and destroy her," The key slid out of the creature's body and I hugged Zidane for the longest time.

"Z-Zidane. I've never been so scared for my life than just now! Please, stay with me! Don't leave my side for today!" I pleaded.

"If you're that scared-" He lifted up my chin so I could look at him," - then I'll have to stay with you for longer then today alright?"

"Thank you!" And I began to sob tears for thankfulness into his shoulder.

**Sora's Perspective.**

"Let's take it from the top, alright? And go!" I commanded Vanessa. She and I decided some practice would do us some good in case we ran into another one of those Heartless. We decided that we would call it ,'The Vanisher' since it popped out of nowhere half the time. Riku barely manged to lose the Vanisher and returned with some deep cuts on his arms. Needless to say, he's resting up in his room.

"When was the last time you fought with your Keyblade?" Asked Vanessa.

"About say, few months back. Give or take a maximum of six," I managed to say while blocking her slashes.

"Well, you're not as rusty as you said you were!" She said as she jumped back.

"I guess not!" I responded. She was better than I anticipated too though. She managed to disarm me abut three times by now. I probably shouldn't have mentioned that, but oh well. I keep having to chase after her since she keeps jumping back. She must've been planning it since she managed to get the jump on me one time. Probably shouldn't have mentioned that either. Now I sound weak. That's life.

"You wanna take a break? This is the fourth time I've managed to embarass you like this," Said Vanessa. I agreed and we headed inside.

**Library**

"There are so many books here!" Exclaimed Vanessa.

"Yup. I didn't think you would be so interested in it. I figured you'd rather train than read," I said.

"Well, yeah, but I love reading too. I can't remember the last time I picked up a book," She said.

"Well, maye it's time to pick one up again," I said as I handed her a book.

"Sora! Come up here! Riku and I want to talk to you!" Yelled Kairi.

"I'll be just a second!" I tiurned to Vanessa," Gotta go, I'll see you later alright?" She didn't respond, she was already so absorbed into her book.

**Riku's Room.**

"Your arm healing up pretty good Riku?" I asked.

"It's fine, but we have a small meeting of sorts first," Said Riku.

"Um, sure. What about?" I asked.

"Vanessa. There's something strange about her. Like she's hiding not just her past, but I can't tell what," Said Kairi.

"She might be a bit strange, but we can't hold that against her. I mean, would you both hold something like that against me?" I asked.

"Well I guess not..." The both answered in unusion.

"Then why don't you give her a shot? She might end up saving our lives I bet you," I said.

"Fine, We'll give her a chance. Right Riku?" Asked Kairi.

"I don't see why not, Sora's got a point. If we wouldn't hold that against him, why hold it against somebody who can kick his butt?" Said Riku. "I could totally see you get beat by her from my window."

"The only reason why I started to hold it against her is because you've been spending more time with her, instead of me," Said Kairi. That last sentence shocked me a little, I didn't do too good of a job of hiding it since Kairi began to blush while my mouth hung open. (I should learn what to include, and what not to say.)

I shook myself out of it and managed to speak," W-well, if that's your concern Kairi, then why don't we head out for dinner tonight? I-I mean if you want to, that is," I said.

"When did this become a soap opera? If you're going to be all mushy, then could you do that outside of my room?" Asked Riku.

"Sorry Riku, come on Sora, let's go," Said Kairi. I risked putting my arm around her as we walked out of his room. She moved a bit closer to me. Today is a good day.

**Later on...**

**In Front of the Main Entrance Doors**

**Kairi's Perspective**

"Just like Sora to keep me waiting. He probably took a nap and overslept a bit," I said. Just then he came running over.

"Sorry I'm late! I kinda overslept, but I'm here right?" He said. What did I tell you? O-v-e-r-s-l-e-p-t. Aren't I a good guesser?

"It's alright. Really it is." (Not okay) "Let's get to the restaraunt okay?" I said.

"Let's go," Sora pulled out a skateboard, "But you better hold on tight!" I jumped onto the skateboard and hugged Sora tightly as we sped along.

**A Few Hours Later...**

**Castle Gates**

"Thaks for the date, Sora. I had fun," I said. I could already feel myself blushing.

"No problem. I had fun too," Said Sora. We just stood outside for a moment not saying anything. Then Sora took a wild chance and leaned over me and..._ He kissed me._ I couldn't understand what had just happened, and all I could do was stand, barely that. I felt myself begin to blush, and I did what any other girl who was just kissed by the guy of her dreams would've done. I ran all the way up to my room.

"I can't believe he actually kissed me... yes!" I said in a hushed tone. I just couldn't believe it. Sora liked me, and I liked him. But with the way I reacted, would he believe me? I would have to prove it to him some way. I mean I could just tell him, but would it show how much I like him? No, I had to do something better. A hug? Still not good enough. A kiss. That would be perfect. He would understand how much I like him if I kissed him. Just like he kissed me. With this stuck inside my head, I had no problem going to sleep that night.

**The Next Morning...**

When I woke up, I stretched and began my usual routine. I got up, got dressed, brushed my teeth, and went to Sora's room to wake him up.

"Sora? You up yet?" I asked as I peeked my head into the door.

The response came as, "Five more minutes..."

I smiled to myself and walked in. "Now Sora, we go through this everyday, do I let you sleep five more minutes?"

"Most of the time."

"Well today I have something that will wake you right up," I said to Sora.

"What would that be?" Asked Sora groggily, and with eyes still closed.

"This." I leaned forward to where my hair was in his face. He opened his eyes in time to see my eyes before I closed them. I leaned in and softly kissed him.

In the background I could hear Riku say, "Hey guys, Mickey is calling a meet- I see you're busy, I'll come back to get you both." I didn't care if Riku saw us kissing. In fact, I almost called him back just so he could see me do it again. It's funny how he reacts to this kind of stuff. It was even funnier how Sora was afterward. He was comepletely flustered. He couldn't stop smiling afterward though. And niether could I.

_**I hope you all enjoy how I'm doing this. I rather enjoy it myself. I thought I'd intergrate the characters more to hwere it's like they're talking to you. I think it adds a bit more humor to it. At least with Sora. Well, if you have any suggestions, please message them, or review them.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**I haven't followed my original plan have I? **_

_**You know the 'One group one chapter. The other group the next. Then a mashup chapter'**_

_**That plan. Well It's easier if I do what I see fit. Don't judge me.**_

_**I'll probably do mainly mashup chapters now. It's just easier.**_

_**With that said, Let's go on with the show!**_

**Chapter 13: Hollow Bastion**

**Hollow Bastion**

**Two weeks ago...**

**Pete's Veiw.**

"But- but Maleficent! You can't be serious! I've helped you all this time, and now you're pulling this on me!? I- I won't stand for it!" I said to Maleficent.

"I have no need for you anymore. I've found someone who won't be an enormous blunder to every plan I make," She said.

"No! I won't let you get rid of me that easily! Heartless! Get rid of her once and for all! Go!" I commanded. Ten Shadows appeared and all jumped at Maleficent. All she did was wave her arm and vaporize them. I took a few steps back and said, "Now, Let's not get too hasty Maleficent..."

"Be gone." She waved her hand and I was covered in darkness.

**Present Time.**

**Kairi's Perspective**

**Sora's Room**

"Kairi... I wasn't sure if you-" Sora started to say.

"You just suprised me last night is all. I wasn't expecting you to kiss me so suddenly. I liked it though," I said. He smiled his goofy little smile and I couldn't help but laugh. "Riku said Mickey was calling a meeting. You should get ready," I said.

"I'll start getting ready once I can," Said Sora.

"Why can't you?" I asked.

"You haven't moved since you kissed me," Said Sora. I realized he was right and I blushed a little as I moved away from him. He began to get ready and I sat on the side of the bed waiting. "Mickey's been calling a few meetings lately. Why so many?" Asked Sora as he made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"I don't know. But it looks like things are starting to get a bit tense around here. Especially since those Alexandrians showed up," I said.

"Well, you can't really blame them. I mean, that Kuja guy sounds particularly strong. Plus, Yen Sid is really the one who got them over here. Right?" Said Sora from the bathroom.

"I guess you have a point there. Yen Sid did investigate the area. I guess we can't blame them then," I said.

"Nope. Well I'm ready now. Let's head downstairs now," Said Sora.

**Conference Hall**

"Hey Mickey, what's the news update for today?" Asked Sora as we both walked in.

"Well. Looks like the love birds could join us. How's your morning been so far?" Teased Riku.

"Pretty good actually!" Said Sora. I nudged him, laughed, and we sat down.

"Now that were all here, we can continue. This isn't the main reason I called this meeting, but it should be known. We recieved another radio transmission from Lindblum. I recorded it and want you all to see what Zidane said," Said Mickey. He stepped to the side and played the video.

Zidane appeared on the screen. "Hello? Is this thing working? Oh good, Mickey, you can hear me! I just wanted to report that we saw a Heartless here. I've never seen a monster like it, so I'm just assuming. It had a black body, with blue eyes, actually talked, and had horns. What? You mean to say that thing is Heartless? Oh, it's a new one? Well at least I know what I'm dealing with. Well, it said that it was created by a person by the name of Maleficent, and the help of Kuja. I have a gut feeling that Kuja's going to flip the tables on us somehow. And when he does, We're all going to be screwed." The transmission ended.

Mickey moved back to his seat, "Maleficent has Kuja on her side now. And from what we've heard, He's incredibly powerful. So who knows what'll happen next? We have to be on our upmost guard. Which is why after today, I'll arrange for a boat to take you all back to Destiny Islands." Sora, Riku, and I all looked at each other. Go back? We like it here, but our home is Destiny Islands. We each gave a nod of acception. Now for the main reason why I called this meeting. It's alright, He's not an enemy at the time being. Refrain from summoning your keyblades, or drawing any weapon," Said Mickey. Sora, Riku and I look at eachother again. We all had the same confused look. We all laughed at that a bit.

Mickey re-entered with Pete. Pete. I almost defied Mickey's orders. By the looks of it, Sora was pretty close too. Riku actually had a screw loosen, and he summoned his blade. He jumped up, and ran across the table at Pete. What happened next is something I never thought would happen, I mean, Mickey has a good heart and all, but Pete is an E-N-E-M-Y. Right? Well, Mickey called out his Keyblade, and blocked Riku from attacking Pete. Weird? Just a little bit? You know it is. Well anyway, Mickey protected Pete. We all (Excluding Silver) looked at each other wondering what just happened.

"No need to be hasty. I'm just here to help," Said Pete.

"Help? Don't make me laugh," Said Riku.

"Honest. I'm here to help you out. Maleficent tossed me away. So I want some payback! This is only temporary though," Explained Pete.

"Why would Maleficent get rid of you? You've alawys been there. Granted, you messed up most of her plans, but you've been there," I said.

"Why don't ya ask her? She told me that she found somebody else more useful. Never said the fella's name though," said Pete.

"Might be Kuja. Zidane did say that Kuja helped Maleficent out, to create the Heartless. I say it's safe to assume that Kuja is working with her," Said Sora.

"Agreed. Well, anyway, Pete has some control over some of the Heartless. So now we have some more allies, so to speak," Said Mickey.

"That's good news, I guess. I don't like working with Heartless, but I'll deal with it," Said Sora.

"That's the gist of what I wanted you all to know, meeting adjourned," Said Mickey.

**Courtyard**

"We need to get to Hollow Bastion to see what Maleficent is up to," Said Sora.

"We can't go without a plan Sora. Plus, with her getting more powerful, we need more than just the three of us going," I pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right... Wait, why don't we have Vanessa and Silver go with us?" Sora asked.

"I don't think that's the best idea. Those two have some bad blood between them," Said Riku.

"I'm sure that they put that hatchet away," Sora said dismissively.

**Vanessa's View.**

I had Silver in a headlock since he wouldn't give me back my book. "Put. The. Book. Back," I said as I tightened my grip.

"Fine. Fine!" He strained to say. He was smart to put the book back.

"I want you OUT of here. Now," I said while gritting my teeth.

"Alright, alright," He started to leave, but Sora, Kairi, and Riku walked in.

"Hey you two. Listen. We're going to Hollow Bastion to see what Maleficent has planned for us. And we were wondering if you two would like to go with us," Said a horrible unusion, Silver and I said yes to Sora. We eyed each other with spite.

"Does Mickey know about this?" I asked.

"Not exactly. We haven't told him yet," Said Sora.

"Well, unless we manage to tell him, how are we going to get transportation?" I asked.

Sora looked into the sky and said, "I think we can manage without telling Mickey." I looked at where he was looking, and saw the Gummi ship coming into view.

_**I think that they are going to have a great time at Hollow Bastion. Meanwhile, whatcare the alexandrians up to? You'll see soon enough. Please review.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**I'm back! Did ya miss me for the week? Of course you did.**_

_**Now, where did we leave off?**_

_**Zidane: I believe you were having me and Dagger beat Rusty.**_

_**No, that's not it.**_

_**Zidane: I think it is.**_

_**I remember now! The Gummi Ship was arriving! Let's see who was on board.**_

**Chapter 14: Hollow Bastion**

** Sora's Perspective.**

"That is the Gummi ship! Let's go see who came back, that is unless they all stayed back in Lindblum," I said.

"Yeah, let's go check," Said Kairi. This time she took a risk (Though not a big one seeing as we already know we like eachother) and walked next to me as she held my hand and rested her head on my shoulder. I was a bit unnerved by the movement, but I adjusted to it quickly and rested my head on her head. The others walked on ahead of us as we forgot to go check.

"Um... Kairi?"

"Yeah? What is it Sora?"

"Weren't we supposed to go check who was on the Gummi Ship?"

"Yeah," She didn't move a muscle as she stood with me.

"Shouldn't we get going?" I asked.

"There's really no need."

"Why?" I asked.

"They're walking over here right now," She stated as she lifted her arm to point. I looked at where she was pointing and saw that she was right. Or... was she?

"Stay here a sec," I said as I pulled away from her.

"What are you-"

"I'll be just a sec. Trust me," I said as I kept walking. I got close to them and saw that there was Zidane, Riku, Vanessa, Silver, Garnet, and Vivi. There was nothing out of the ordinary. I just have a bad feeling about... something. I don't know what yet though.

"Where are all the others?" I asked.

"They agreed to stay back at Lindblum so in case something happens, we can get the word as soon as possible," Explained Zidane.

"That's good news. We have contacts in the other area then at least," Said Riku.

"Well, we may have had the winds in our favor and we may have slept on the ship, but we are very tired and are going to go rest for the night," Said Garnet.

"What do you mean for the night? It's still daytime. Heck, it's not even twelve," I said.

"It must be night time. Look how dark it is," Garnet motioned for us to look around as she said the last part.

"Dagger, are you alright? It's still plenty bright out," Said Zidane.

"But... I can see the moon. It's right there..." She pointed away from the sun.

"Something's wrong, somebody, get her a medic!" Said Zidane worriedly. He went to grab her hand, but she pulled away when he did that.

"Who did that?!" asked Garnet when she pulled away.

"Dag, it's me. I'm right here..." Said Zidane.

"Zidane I can't see you... but I can see everybody else," Said Garnet.

"Hey, Sora, Kairi! Where'd you go?" Asked Riku.

"We're right here man," I said.

"Riku, are you alright?" Asked Kairi.

"I-I don't see you guys..."

I looked at Kairi and said, "Have Mickey call Yen Sid. We need his help."

**Kairi's Point Of View.**

**That Night**

"Do you think they'll be alright?" I asked Sora.

"Yen Sid is coming. I'm sure he can help. But that doesn't keep me from worrying for them too. Did you see how they reacted to not being to see us? It was almost as if they weren't all there, you know?" I had said.

"Exactly. Riku seemed lost afterwards. He couldn't see us when we talked, and I could see that he was getting more scared by the second," I said.

"Did you see Garnet's reaction? She seemed so sad not being able to see Zidane. I can tell they care for each other alot," I said.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Why don't you get ready for bed, and I'll come see you in a while, alright?" Said Sora.

"I'll hold you to that. And if you don't come by-" I stepped a bit closer, "- I might just have to go visit you instead." I placed my arms around his neck, he kind of backed up a bit for a second, but he realized what I was doing, then he accomodated himself and he placed his hands on my hips. I started to speak, but he cut me off.

"Kairi. Are you scared that, what happened to Riku will happen to you? If you are I just want to tell you, I will do my best to make sure that I protect you. Nothing will harm you so long as I have the ability."

He really hit a nerve right then. I burst into tears when he stopped talking. "Yes, I'm terrified that I won't be able to see you! You've always tried to do your best for me, and I've always been a burden to you! I just don't want to be a burden anymore..." I said.

"Who said you were a burden in the first place? Sure I've had to save you a few times before, but does that change anything between us? No, because that's in the past, and we're living here. In the present. Not the past. It's okay to look back then, just as long as we don't live in the past," Said Sora.

I stepped back and gave him a reassuring smile. "Thanks Sora. I'm feeling better about them now thanks to you. Well," I turned toward my room ," I better start getting ready for bed. See you in a bit." And with that I went to get ready for bed.

**Kairi's Room**

I was wearing my nightgown when I heard knocking on my door. I opened the door to see Sora standing in his pajamas. A white T-shirt and red night pants. "Hello Kairi."

I smiled and said, "Hey Sora, come on in." I stepped aside so he could walk in. He suprised me by after he walked past me he spun around me without me noticing and he hugged me from behind. It suprised me so much I jumped a bbit and that jerked my hand. Needless to say, the door slammed shut. "S-Sora! I wasn't expecting-"

"I know you weren't expecting it. That's why I did it," I could feel his breath on my neck. I started to feel a bit flustered because of him. What should I do? Push him away, or let him continue? I decided to let him continue to see what he would do. He pulled a bit on my shoulder and I obliged. I turned around and was face-to-face with Sora. We just stood there. We weren't doing anything. We just stood there. I decided to take the initiative, but Sora had decided that too. We met halfway and were kissing. It was... innocent at first. But dumb me had an impulsive moment and I had made the kiss a bit more... heated. I feel like an idiot for doing it. I pressed a bit more into the kiss. Sora responded positively to it and he pressed forward a bit too. He and I without noticing, started to walk over to the bed my leg hit the side of my bed and I broke from the kiss. He looked at me confused and I pushed him onto the bed after he was lying down, I began to kiss him again. This time with so much more passion to it. I felt him open his lips and I knew what to do. I slowly allowed myself entrance to his mouth. But, I was determined to keep it at that level. I wasn't becoming more sensual than that at this point in time. I knew he felt the same way, because I could feel him begin to retreat, but I pressed on and kept it at a solid rate. After a while though, I had to break away for air. I looked at Sora's eyes and they were still the same as ever. He gave me his goofy smile again. and it took all my willpower not to go into another makeout session with right there. Instead, I wrapped my arms around him and placed my head right under his. When I did that, I felt him enclose me in a hug. He was so warm, I immediatley began to fall asleep.

**Zidane's Point Of View**

**Infirmary**

"Dagger, can you hear me?" I asked.

"I can hear you Zidane, But I can't see you. Do you know what's going on?" She asked.

"I wish I knew... but I can't help you. This is beyond me. Do you know when it started?" I asked. Maybe if I could limit it down to a day when it started, I can maybe narrow it down to when it started. And possibly **how** it started.

"The only thing I can think of would be that heartless. That's the only strange thing that happened," Said Dagger. She sounded so weak. As if she were missing a part of her. One she couldn't live without.

"That heartless would make sense. It definitely has earned the name 'The Vanisher'" Said Riku. I knew it was him since he was the only other person in the infirmary at the time.

"With the knowledge I have gathered I believe this to be a dark magic Riku. I expected no less from Maleficent," I turned to see a guy with a wickedly long beard.

"Yen Sid! I didn't realize you were here! I thought you would be by tommorow," Said Riku.

"Yes well, I sensed that I would be needed here, So I never left the area. I've been on the outskirts of town," Said Yen Sid.

"Thank Goodness for that. Now what were you saying about dark magic?" Asked Riku.

"Yes, this particular magic is very disturbing since it causes the infected to lose sight of what is most inportant to them. Good thing I was on the outskirts of town. 24 hours is plenty of time for someone to lose their mind easily. It is one thing to see the thing the matters most in your life be hurt, but to know you will never see it again will destroy anyone," Explained Yen Sid.

"Can you help them?" I asked.

"I can Reverse the effects with a spell. However, it is a bit complicated. So I can do only one person at a time with only them in the room. the other two must leave. I will begin with you Miss Alexandros. I do believe that you wish to see your dear Zidane again right?" Asked Yen Sid.

"M-more than anything before this. I'm ready for whatever it is," Said Dagger.

"Very well. Riku, Zidane. Do not return tonight. Unless I send for you. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir, Master Yen Sid," Riku and I said in unusion.

"Wait outside for me Riku. You too Zidane," Said Yen Sid. We both followed his instruction and left the room. We waited for about half an hour before the door opened up. Yen Sid was the first one to step out of the room, right behind him was Dagger.

"Riku, not it is time for you to be cleansed from this curse. Come now," Yen Sid didn't wait for an answer, he walked back in the second he was done talking. Riku followed suit. I stood there for a moment, waiting for Dag to say something. Finally she said something,

"Zidane-" I didn't let her finish. The impulse was too strong for me to handle. I moved forward quickly and I met her lips with my own. She reeled back a bit from the initial movement, but it wasn't enough to break the kiss. She grew used to the feeling and began to kiss me back. "Zidane... why did you... why did you kiss me just now?"

"I don't know. I guess I was so relieved that you could see me, I just couldn't help myself. Frankly, I've been wanting to do that since forever," I explained.

"Well, I'm glad you could finally show me your true feelings," She said.

"What about back in Lindblum? When I saved you?" I asked.

"You did that just so there wouldn't be a death. I nearly fell off the balcony, but you saved me from that," She gave me one-armed hug since her other one was still healing. in her sling.

"I guess your right. It's like they say, the girl is always right. So tell me, am I going to kiss you again?" I asked.

"No, you're not going to kiss me," She said plainly.

"What? Why not?" I asked.

"Because I'm going to kiss you first," She said. And without anymore of a warning, she kissed me on the spot. We stood there kissing, occasionally stopping briefly for air, until we heard the door open.

We heard Riku say, "I've got to get my own place. I'm going to bed." We didn't care if he saw us. We loved the moment. We didn't let anything get in the way of our happiness.

**The next morning...**

**Kairi's View**

"What? You can't be serious Sora! You go alone to Hollow Bastion? If it weren't for Riku, You'd be in the darkness right now!" Said a VERY frenetic Mickey.

"I know, but I feel if I let any body else go with me, they'll get hurt," Sora said the last part with a hurt expression. I remebered what he told me last night and I walked up to him.

"Who said you were a burden in the first place? Sure I've had to save you a few times before, but does that change anything between us? No, because that's in the past, and we're living here. In the present. Not the past. It's okay to look back then, just as long as we don't live in the past," I said this to where only he and I could hear what I said. it was exactly what he had said to me last night. He looked at me with his perfect blue eyes. Again, I had massive willpower right then. He hugged me and I hugged him as tightly as I could. I never wanted him to let go of me. I was suprised to feel sad when he let go after a while.

"Well, I'd better be going now," Said Sora.

"Not without us you aren't," I said.

"I don't want you to-"

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but... I don't care about what you say Sora! We're going anyway," I said. I really can't believe I said that to him. Everybody else seemed pretty shocked too. Did they know how much I liked Sora? Oh well. He didn't say anything, until he did his goofy smile. He knew how I reacted to that smile. I was flustered and a bit embarrassed. I need to figure out how he would react if I figured what turned him on. I'm feeling devious now.

"I can't stop any of you can I?"

"Nope," We all said this is unusion.

"Fine. Let's all go take out Maleficent. Together." Sora seemed more confident now. I'm glad I could help. But we had no idea what was waiting for us when we got there.

_**Total confession here, I rather enjoy romance more than action nowadays. But I'm better writing at fighting scenes I feel.**_

_**If you could give me your opinion on which you think I'm better at, I could probably intergrate it more into the story and make it either more sensual, or cliff hanging action. It depends on you reviews.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**I'm really sorry for the extremely late update. I had lost my USB and had to get a new one, then get all the files back on, then create a new chapter for my other story. Yeah, I've been keeping busy. Well, I promised a special chapter for my lateness (Check my bio; I'm going to use that to place important updates on my stories. Please note when it's updated, I don't think last month effects now.)**_

**Chapter 15: Hollow Bastion Gets A Makeover.**

**Vanessa's P.O.V**

"Do you guys always use this thing when you go somewhere?" I asked as we boarded the Gummi Ship.

"We use it pretty often, but I think Zidane and the others prefer the airships better," Said Sora.

"It's nothing personal, but they're just a lot bigger," Said Zidane.

"Hurry up! We're supposed to be leaving now!" Said Garnet from the Gummi ship.

"That's our cue guys, Garnet's getting impatient right about now," Said Zidane.

"Is she usually like this?" Asked Sora.

"Not really, only when she gets annoyed," Said Zidane.

**Aboard the Gummi Ship**

**Over Seas**

**Entering the Hollow Bastion Airspace**

"I'm so bored! When on Gaia do we get there?" I asked irritated.

"We're almost there; I've been on trips like this before. I'm familiar with the time lasp,"Said Sora.

"How could you keep up with the time? You've been doing nothing but sitting there kissing your girlfriend," I said.

"She has a watch."

"Of course she does," I said.

"Uhh, guys? Ya might wanna take a look at this," Said Goofy as he sticked his head out from the pilot room.

"What is it Goofy?" Asked Kairi as she stood up.

"You'd best see for yourself," Said Goofy.

We all walked up to the room and saw a dark cloud surrounding Hollow Bastion. "What the heck is that?" Asked Zidane.

"Use these binoculars and see," Said Donald. Sora picked up the binoculars and looked through them. He dropped them out of suprise.

"What is it?" I asked.

"That's no cloud- That's a bunch of Heartless!" Said Sora.

"What?! Let me see!" I pulled the binoculars to my eyes and saw he was right. There were a lot of Heartless.

"I've never seen so many... What seems to be the majority?" Asked Sora.

"Seems like those new ones. If you're going to go into Hollow Bastion, We're going straight into a sure crash landing," Said Goofy.

"We'd better warn the others. Goofy, Donald. Take the cloud at full speed. If we crash into them, let's take out as many as possible," Said Kairi.

**Main Room.**

**Garnet's P.O.V**

"So... Riku. Do you have anybody you look after?" I asked. The silence was a bit weird since the others were with Goofy and Donald.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked. I had goosebumps, that voice was cold.

"I mean, is there anybody that means something to you? Somebody you would take care of, without a second thought," I said.

He seemed a bit caught off guard when I asked that. "W-what? No, there isn't anybody that I would do that for!" He started to raise his voice and get a little bit red too.

"It's alright, you don't have to tell me," I said. He started talking after a bit.

"Her name is Shiki Misaki. I don't really let her tag along since I know something dangerous is about to happen whenever we're called to the Disney Kingdom," He said.

"Why not exactly?" I asked.

"I just think she wouldn't be able to handle it, she's not all that strong after all," He said. "Why am I telling you this? I barely even know you," He said. That was a really cold voice just then. I didn't talk again until the others came back into the main room.

"Guys you might to get yourselves ready, we're most likely going to have a crash landing soon enough caused by Heartless," Said Zidane.

"How many are we talking about?" I asked.

"I'd say at least two-thousand of those new ones. So if they board us, we have to take them out as quickly as possible. We don't want to get hit with that magic that got you and Riku," Said the girl who I think is named Kairi.

"How long until we reach them?" I asked.

"Give or take five minutes," Said the one with the really spiky hair. (I haven't gotten to know them okay? As a queen I'm always told that the safest place is where I sleep, so I haven't gotten to talk to them.)

"Well, let's get to it then if there's nothing else to say," Said Riku.

**Still In The Main Room**

**Just in front of the Heartless cloud**

"Alright everybody, take position at a window in case any Heartless try to board us," Said Sora. (I managed to get Zidane to tell me his name.)

"We're about to make contact!" We all heard Goofy yell.

"Brace yourselves!" Yelled Riku. And I did. And I waited... and waited...and waited. Basically I waited for awhile and decided to open my eyes. I looked outside and saw that Heartless were surrounding us, but they haven't caused us to crash yet.

"Why aren't they attacking?" Asked Riku.

We heard a booming voice. "I have not given them the command yet. However if you do not turn back they will all attack at once."

"That voice... it's Maleficent!" Said Sora.

"Uh guys? You night wanna check this out!" We heard Goofy say. We all walked to the front of the Gummi Ship.

What we saw was a giant figure of a woman in the sky. She had horns and was green all over. I can't say what her actual skin color was. Like I said, she was green all over. "Maleficent! What are you doing with all these new Heartless!?" Asked Sora.

"That's none of your concern I'm afraid. If you don't turn now I will have them attack at once. I know how you handle these Heartless. I'm afraid that you can't handle them enough for this measure amount of them, turn around now," Said Maleficent.

"Goofy, go full speed! Don't let up any bit!" Said Sora. We could all feel a bit of wind in the room. Strange.

"Heartless, I think you know what I want," Said Maleficent before she faded away. Now there was even more wind in the room. I decided to check the main room, but Sora beat me to it. When he rushed past me I felt a lot of wind pressure against me. I made it into the main room and looked out the window. It was dark in the room as is, but no way was it night time. That many Heartless! I nearly passed out from fear, but I kept steady. There was a lot of pressure in the room now, enough to crack the windows, then they broke completely.

Turns out Sora was causing the air pressure. What you already knew that? Oh well. Well anyway, he seemed ready to fight, as were the rest of us. I mean, he just opened up a few potential spots for the Heartless to come in through.

"Dammit Sora! Why the hell did you do that?" Asked Zidane.

"Relax," Sora summoned his Keyblade, "I'll take out any Heartless that comes this way, I got this." With those last words he sent out a wave of air strong enough to knock us all down. I was unlucky enough to land on my injured arm. I made a pained sound that had Zidane run over to me.

"Dammit Sora! What the hell are you doing!" Yelled Zidane. Sora didn't hear him though. Heck, he wasn't even in the room! He was outside of the Gummi Ship using each Heartless he could reach as a launchpad. And whenever he did he would vaporize the Heartless.

"What the hell-"

"He in a trance," I said, Interuppting Riku.

"Trance?" He asked.

I don't know if Zidane's mentioned it or not... but a trance is when you're extremely enraged at your opponent, and you gain extraordinary powers as well," I said explaining.

"How would you know?" Asked Riku.

"I may be calm most of the time, but even I've tranced before you know, Riku," I said.

"Hard to believe, but alright," Said Riku.

"Flame Shards!" I looked outside and saw Sora moving faster than before, but whenever he connected with another Heartless, red shards of... of uh... well I don't know what. But they were plenty hot enough to set whatever they touched on fire.

"I can see a clear landing area! Sora, clear us a path!" I yelled. He didn't say anything, but he managed to clear us a direct path.

"Goofy! Full speed ahead!" I yelled.

"We're gonna crash land! Brace yourselves!" We heard Donald yell.

**Crash Site.**

**Zidane's P.O.V**

"Uhhh..." I looked up. I saw a huge tree mixed in with a castle made of pipes. "The hell...?" I was confused.

"Ahhhh..." I turned and saw the Kairi girl starting to wake up. I walked ovr and helped her up. As I did, the others started to wak up as well. Once we wre all awake, we took a head count. Everybody was there except for Sora.

"Dammit, where is that guy?" Said Riku.

"He must've landed somewhere else. We can't know where he is, but we can start scouting for that woman who sent all those damn Heartless at us," I said.

"Let's just be careful. With Kuja on her side, who knows what they can do," Said Dagger.

"Let's go. We're burning daylight," I said.

_** Sorry, but I have to cut this short. I might be getting a new computer soon, and I will then post faster in order to catch up with my tardiness to the stories. I really enjoy writing and I want to keep this a good story for you guys, because I think you guys are great for reading this story and waiting patiently for this update. I'm dissapointed in myself and I WILL make sure that I give you all a fantastic story to read. -Souless Corruption. **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Well, I finally managed to figure out a system to write my stories. Since I'm writing two of them, One week will be devoted to this one, and the other week will be devoted to theother one. And any time in between will go to a third one that I will finish before posting the first chapter. That way I have much less of a time frame issue like now.**_

_**Chapter 16: Vivi's bad luck.**_

**Sora's P.O.V.**

"Man, where am I?" I asked myself once I gained conciousness again. I looked up and saw a small hole way above me. "Did I fall through there? I'm lucky to be alive," I said standing up. "Well, might as well find my way around. I wouldn't want to run into maleficent on my own. Or that Kuja guy," I said. I started to walk around trying to find a doorway or something. "Why is this room seem so familiar? Heck, it looks as if this place hasn't been touched in a millenia!" I noted as I saw all the foliage that has grown on a bunch of the strutures in the room. I decided to cut my way through so I can find a way out. After cutting down the vines, flowers, small trees that have grown I discover an old memory of a hated place. "It's the unfinished keyhole... but, why am I here? Probably an accident. I'd better find a way out now," I said as I turned to leave.

"Why would you want to leave? After all the redecorating I've done with the help of Kuja? That doesn't seem very nice," Said a voice right behind me. When I turned around there was nothing there.

"I really can't believe that she agreed to let me do all this. But I told her unless I was in an enviornment that I was comfortable with, I couldn't really focus all my magic into helping rather than destroying," Said a rougher voice. Also gone when I looked behind me.

"Stop joking around and show yourselves! I know who you both are! And you both know I know! So, Maleficent! Kuja! Quit hiding and show yourselves!" I commanded.

"You are such a killjoy," Said Kuja as he came into my line of sight.

"He's always been a killjoy to me. But now I get to kill the killjoy. What fun it will be," Said Maleficent as she came into view.

"Your kind of fun is different than mine," Said Kuja. "I prefer more of a nice-"

"Bah! I don't care how powerful you are. You are still boring," Said Maleficent.

"Whatever. Have you the coordinates?" Asked Kuja.

"Of course I do. For such a vital part I would not be so careless as to not to," Said Maleficent.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked.

"Shall I do the honors?" Asked Kuja.

"Go ahead. I could care less really," Said Maleficent.

"Well you see Sora, for our plan to continue we need the power of a black mage, and the heart of a youthful child. So with the coordinates that Maleficent has gathered we're going to kill two birds with one stone. Or, par say, one mage with one summon."

**Kairi's P.O.V**

"Sora!"

"Sora!"

"Sora!"

We were all calling for Sora. Riku seemed to be searching more than I was and I didn't leave any spot unsearched.

"Guys, I think we should call it a day. There's no way we can figure out where he is in a big place like this. We have to rest," Said Goofy.

"We can't stop searching! I can't leave Sora out there by himself!" I pleaded.

"Kairi, we have to rest. It's going to get dark soon, and we don't know how many Heartless are still patrolling the area. We'd be lucky to survive the night if we keep going," Said Garnet.

"You're right. Not to mention I'm still pretty new to using my keyblade," I said.

"That's alright. I'm sure you'll get better with all these Heartless around," Said Mickey.

"I'm sure of that, but what about Sora? Will he be alright?" I asked.

"Sora's had to fight many things. Including Xemnas. I'm sure that he can handle Maleficent. Kuja I'm afraid to say worries me. I don't know anything about him and he seems particularly powerful," Said Mickey.

"What if he has to fight them both at once?" I asked.

"... I don't know. If he trances in that fight, he would stand a chance," Said Mickey.

"If he trances a second time that fast, that'll be a first," Said Zidane.

"Yeah, it would be a first. But if that were to happen, thne we'd have to keep an eye on him too," Said Garnet.

"Let's just quit talking. Let's just go to sleep," I said.

**Kairi's Dream**

"Why do you need a mage?" I asked. I was talking to Maleficent.

"Well, Sora is it? Since your mage friend is young, and we need a young soul, he's the ideal subject for what I need. And if it doesn't work, I'll just get that young girl that's about his age, we'll get what we need one way or another," Said Kuja. Why did he call me Sora? I looked down and saw I was Sora. Was I dreaming reality?

"You want to get rid of Vivi? And Eiko if necessary? I won't let you take anybody, wether I know them to heart or not, I'll protect whoever needs it!" Said Sora.

"Funny you would mention the term heart. I think that your heart, and your beloved's heart will do just fine for an even stronger Heartless," Said Maleficent.

"Well what do you- argh!" Said Sora. He fell onto his knees. "W-what are you- ARGH!"

I couldn't say a single word. I couldn't wake up, I could feel all the pain Sora could. I felt like I could barely breath. This went on for hours. Once the pain stopped, I woke up.

**Reality**

_"Can you guys stop shaking- okay so there's a keyblade at my face." _I thought.

"Alright, could you guys get that out of my face?" I asked. But instead, I said a bunch of hissing noises.

"You sure this thing is Kairi, Riku? Looks like a Heartless to me," Said Zidane.

"Trust me, if it were a regular Heartless it wouldn't have waited this long to attack ," Said Riku.

"Alright, one wrong move though and they become black mist," Said Zidane. I nodded in agreement. How on Gaia was I a Heartless?

**Riku's P.O.V (Like it while it lasts)**

_ "Alright, So Kairi is a Heartless. Are we going to become Heartless too?" _I thought as we all walked around while looking for Sora.

After a few hours of looking, it was sunset. "Guys, I think it's time we set up camp," I said. I heard of bit of hissing and turned to see Kairi in my face. "Gyah! Um, Kairi. It's time to sleep," I said. She hissed a bit more and walked off toward the edge of camp. "Kairi it's not safe out there!" She stood a certain way that was like she was asking something.

"Dude, she can go out there, she's a Heartless now, she won't get attacked by any Heartless seeing as she is one," Said Zidane.

"Oh, I guess you're right on that Zidane. Sorry Kairi, go on ahead," I said. She nodded (Or so I assume.) and left the area.

We woke up the next morning and broke camp. "Hey guys, is Kairi back?" I asked.

"Nah, we've been up for a while and we haven't seen any Heartless. Or her for that matter," Said Garnet.

"Well, I know where we should head next. Let's go," I said.

**Later...**

"What is this place?" Asked Garnet.

"The unfinished keyhole. This is where Sora and I had our first fight. I was consumed by darkness and Kairi's heart was lost comepletely. Sora took out his own heart for Kairi to wake up and in return he became a Heartless himself. This place spells out trouble no matter what," I said.

"You think Sora should be close by?" Asked Garnet.

"If Maleficent had one choice, this place would be it. She has the home field advantage and she knows how much we hate this place," I said.

"That is where you are correct. Sadly Maleficent cannot take any visitors today, but I may pass along a message. Not too long though, I don't have the best memory," Said A new voice.

"Kuja! Stop playing games and get out here!" Yelled Zidane.

"What a terrible temper we have don't we?" Asked Kuja as he stepped into the light.

"What the- Kuja? You look... different," Said Zidane.

"I would hope so, after all Zidane, this isn't your dear brother anymore," Said Kuja, but with a deeper voice.

"What do you- wait a minute, but that's impossible! We destroyed you!" Yelled Zidane.

"I told you, as long as life and death exist, so will I," Said Kuja.

"Zidane... you don't mean that's-"

"Yeah Dag. That's Necron now. Kuja's not in control anymore. Necron's in the front seat now," Said Zidane

"You mean the guy that wanted to destroy everything? To send everything to that Zero Dimension?" I asked.

"Correct, but after Zidane and the others had defeated and proved that if there are people like them, then life isn't a waste, I lost interest in destroying the universe. Instead, they must go," Said Necron. Or should I say Kuja? I don't even know. "Besides, before I can do that, I need my body back. Or at least a new one since the last one is bound to the hill of despair. And to do that, Maleficent needs the power of a black mage, and a youthful soul. Both of which are in Lindblum," Said ... Necron? (I'm just gonna say Necron now.)

"What! Y-you don't mean that you're going to grab-" Started Garnet.

"I swear, if you touch him Necron..." Said Zidane with a dark look.

"It matters not of your threat Zidane. Besides, would you rather me kill only Vivi, or kill him and Eiko?" Asked Necron.

"Gotta admit, usually the bad guys try to keep their plan a secret. This guy on the other hand just blurted out what he was going to do. Not the best idea," I pointed out.

"Matters not. In fact, the warp hole should be opening any moment to bring the two children here. Just in case," Said Necron. And it may sound cliche, but right then the warp hole opened up right behind him and hurled out two figures and closed back up. "Here are the two lab rats. Time for the main test," Said Necron.

**Vivi's P.O.V**

"Z-Zidane? W-What's going on?" I asked. I was just in Lindblum Castle and next thing I know I'm in this weird place.

"Vivi! Eiko! Get over here!" Yelled Garnet.

"What's going on! Tell me now Zidane!" Said Eiko.

"No time to explain! Just-" I couldn't hear Zidane say the rest. That's only because I felt like I was dozing and lost focus. I was starting to pass out.

"W-what's going on?" I asked. I saw Zidane run up and try to hit something, but he was thrown back.

"You're going to be my source of power boy. Your power and soul," Said a voice next to me.

My power and soul? That can't be good to lose. Even if I don't know exactly what the two are, "Zidane? H-help me?" I asked. but it was faint.

"Vivi!" I heard somebody yell, but I couldn't really see much. It kept getting blurrier, and blurrier, and blurrier, until there was nothing.

**Zidane's Veiw**

"Vivi! AAARRRGGHHH!" I didn't care how hurt I was from being blasted back, IT WAS TIME TO KILL A BASTARD. I ran forward as fast as I could and swung both my keyblades, both being as long as normal ones now, and landed a hit on Necron. He fell back and split into two Kuja's. One looking normal, the other all black and radiating black and purple electricity from his body.

"Fool," Said Necron. He waved his hand and sent me flying across the room. He walked over to me and lifted me up. "There is no point in destroying a weak enemy. You must defeat me, so you can save yourself correct? I'll at least give you a fighting chance. You may come back here to fight me when you wish. Just know that the longer you wait, the stronger I become. So you'd best become powerful and fast," Said Necron. He opened a warp and threw me through it.

_**Alright guys, I forgot to mention that the updates are going to be biweekly now. I've got school and another story. (My own fault.) But I'll make it work. This will be the last time I change the update time. I'd start getting mad if this kind of thing kept happening. And ironically, I'm getting mad at myself for it. So I'm going to do my best for you all. Thank you kindly!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**There went Vivi. Oh well. I guess that death will just move the story along right?**_

_**Well, I haven't much to say, so let's get on with it.**_

_**Chapter 17: Important info.**_

**Zidane's View**

"Vivi! No!" I ran over and picked up his little body. "No, no no no..." He wouldn't move. "Vivi!" I fell onto my knees.

"Oh no... is Vivi actually..." Started Dag.

"Yeah... He's gone Dag...He's gone..." I said. I stood up while I was still holding his body. "Get in contact with Cid. We need to head to the Black Mage Village. I think... I think Vivi would want be there, you know?" I made it sound like a question, but I ended up in actually sounding depressed.

"I-I see. I'll go contact Cid," Said Garnet.

"Thank you," I said.

**Garnet's View**

_"We never did find Sora. And now Kairi's missing too. Plus we just lost Vivi to Necron and he has a body now. What happened?" _I asked myself. So much had happened at that place and I have no clue how it all happened. When I arrived at the castle, Uncle Cid was quite astonished.

"G-Garnet? I thought you were-" Started my uncle.

"I was with Zidane and the others, but now we're all here because of Kuja… to an extent. Anyway, we need to head to the black mage village for Vivi. He's… he's passed," I said.

"That's awfully terrible. I'll admit that I was quite fond of that little mage. I'll make arrangements for the Hilda Garde III to transport the lot of you there," Said Cid. "Wait, Is Eiko alright? She had disappeared along with Vivi. I'm assuming she's with you?" Asked Cid.

"Yes Uncle. She's alright. In a cruel sense we were lucky that all Necron needed was Vivi. Because If Vivi's magic wasn't enough… Necron would have taken her as well," I said.

"Although the time is grim, I'm happy she's alright," Said Cid.

"Where's Lunrick and the others?" I asked.

"As soon as Vivi and Eiko vanished, I gathered them all in the conference room," Said Cid.

"I'll go get everybody else. I think that we all need to know what's happened," I said.

**Conference Room.**

**10:27 AM**

There was a heavy silence in the room after Zidane walked in with Vivi.

"Let's get to the gist of this meeting, we need to discuss what happened at that place," Said Vanessa.

"As much as I hate to say it, I'll have to agree with her on this one. What happened there?" Asked Silver.

"Right. Well, I guess we should start with what happened in the airspace entering the area," I said.

"Right. Well, when we were entering the airspace, Maleficent warned us to not come any closer than we already were, but of course we didn't listen," Said Riku.

"Then when we got closer, she sent a lot of those new Heartless after us. These however were stronger and slightly differing from the others," I said.

"Yup! These ones had wings too! They even brought a few shadows on their backs!" Said Goofy.

"They were everywhere! Couldn't look outside the windshield without one of them slamming into it every five seconds," Said Donald. "Goofy and I were doing what we could to keep the ship steady, but there were too many of them."

"Hyuck! Gawsh, then we heard Sora say that we were gonna make a crash landing! Now, Sora's always been there for us, so we trusted him! Good thing we did too! If we didn't… Gawrsh… who know's what would have happened?" Said Goofy.

"Well, when we landed we immediately started to look for Sora since he didn't land with us. We rested for a few nights in various locations, but we never found Sora," I said.

"I recall that there were eight of you that went. And if you don't count Vivi's and Eiko's appearance, then that makes it six of you that came back. Who else did you all lose?" Asked Cid.

"There was a girl named Kairi with us. She and Sora were with each other, but she became a heartless. However, she didn't attack us and she in fact still tried to help us, but we lost track of her too," Said Vanessa.

"So, three people were lost... I shall assist you all in any way that I can. I won't have you all go over the rest of it all. Now, where is it you all wished to go?" I asked.

"Black Mage village. Vivi needs to go there," Said Zidane. I don't like it, but I'm going to say it. I feel sad for Zidane. He always treated Vivi like a little brother. He always helped him. To be honest I felt a little jealousy that they were so close. I could never have relation ship like that with Eiko. She's always "rivaling" against me about Zidane.

"Very well. I'll alert the crew. We'll leave at dusk," Said Cid. Then he left the conference room.

"We've lost three people in just a few days! How much worse can this get?" Asked Steiner.

"Plenty worse," Said Zidane. He set down Vivi's body and walked to the front. "This isn't even the BEGINNING! Necron's back! This is just going to get worse and worse, unless we get stronger and stronger!" he started to pace back and forth. "Not to mention Kuja and this new person Maleficent are helping him!"

"We're not so sure about Kuja! I mean he was being controlled by Necron, right?" I said.

"We cant be sure about that. He did try to kill us in the first place. We have to assume the worst," Said Zidane.

The way he talked... now it was dark. He didn't talk the usual way he did if he got mad. And to be honest, he never really got sad. He only had two emotions really. But he was never like this. "Zidane. I think you should go rest. You've suffered the most from Vivi's death, but-" I started.

"I don't need any rest! Kuja, Necron, And that Maleficent person need to pay! And I'll make sure it happens!" Yelled Zidane. I backed up and fell into a chair. Zidane never said anything like that to any of us, not even Steiner.

"You shall not talk to the queen in that manner! I would take your head for this!" Said Steiner.

"Z-Zidane. J-just calm down, O-okay?" I said.

"How on Gaia can I calm down!? Don't you realize whta just happened?! WE. LOST. VIVI. Why do you insist on pretending that it didn't happen!?" Yelled Zidane as he walked closer to me. Not within reach, but closer.

"I'm not pretending! I just don't decide to show how much it bothers me!" I yelled back. Zidane backed up when he realized that I was right. He was showing how much Vivi's Death had bothered him. "Listen Zidane, I know that this can't be easy for you, but none of us are happy with what happened to him. But we have other things to focus on. One being that we need to find a way to fight Necron, two being we still have to find Kairi and Sora," I said.

"Heartless! Front gate!" We heard somebody yell.

"How many do you think there are?" Asked Zidane. He seemed to have gained his focus again.

"I don't know. But let's assume that there's-"

**Front Gates**

"Only two of them!?" Said Zidane. Exactly what he said. Only two of them. And they weren't even moving. Well towards us. The gaurds wouldn't get near them and they're not doing anything.

"Wait a second..." I walked over the Heartless and sure enough, they didn't try and attack me. "Sora, Kairi, are you two heartless?" I asked. Both Heartless nodded and extended their hands, er claws. "At least I know you two are safe. Now let's work on a way of getting you back to normal," I said. But one broke away and ran off to a sandier part of the area. I don't know who it was, but they started to draw in the sand. They were writing a message.

After they wrote the message it read: _"We need to get normal fast. We have information that you need to know."_

"Zidane, everybody. Everything else comes second to getting Sora and Kairi normal. We need to know what they know," I said.

"But what about Vi-"

"I'm sorry Zidane, but it must wait."

_**Alright guys, I know I said the chapters would get longer, and they might not be as long as you and I would like, but things will get better, I promise. Well, Since everything is getting more in depth, every chapter will have some importance, no fillers.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**So, Sora and Kairi are Heartless? Let's sit back and watch what happens.**_

_**Chapter 18: Connected Hearts, Locked Hearts, Lost Hearts.**_

**Sora's P.O.V**

"So Kairi, you think all they hear is hissing still?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean for a while I did, but now that I've been a heartless for long enough, I've come to understand it," Said Kairi. We didn't look like regular shadows, well anymore, at first we were, we were like Invisibles now, but we were closer to our own body frames. And we had some seriously annoying antenna that kept getting in our faces. Note: Sympathize to Heartless for their annoying appendages.

"Alright then you two, I think we're onto something. With the help of Riku, he told us that you have to lose your hearts in order to become Heartless. So, that must be what happened to you two. Now, Zidane and the others are going back to the Disney Kingdom but you two will stay here for safety reasons. They're going to figure out something for you two, but until then you'll have to deal with it," Said the girl named Garnet. "Follow me," She said.

Kairi and I both followed because of two reasons, one being that we don't know the area, and two because we actually trust her. While we were following Garnet, I picked up what some guards were talking about.

"It's been quite some time since Alexandria has had a true queen," Said Guard number one.

"Do you still believe that nonsense? That old as dirt 'True Queen' legend? Trust me that's just something someone made up for the first queen of Alexandria. I'll believe that once I see the current queen sprout angelic wings, or the demon wings for that matter, if you'll choose to believe that silly old-" I had to leave because I was getting too far behind from the girls, so I had to catch up.

**Guest Rooms**

"You two will be staying here. Cid told me to ask you not to go outside into the streets because you may frighten some people. And if you must go, do so at night when you have the most coverage. I hope you two are returned to normal soon," Said Garnet. She stood for a second as if expecting us to say something, but realized we couldn't really communicate. So she left.

"Alright I'm going to come right out and say it. I heard some interesting stuff in the hallway just now," I said.

"Really? Like what?" Asked Kairi.

"Something about an old legend. About a 'True Queen' Seems like some people think it may be Garnet, but others doubt it. I'd like to find out more, but I can't really at the moment," I said.

"Well what did you hear? This sounds interesting. Maybe we can help when we're normal again," Said Kairi.

"Well, from what I can really guess, it seems that a True Queen will either sprout Angelic Wings, or Demonic Wings. Now, I'd like to think of Garnet as a queen, but I think that she doesn't feel as if she's a queen. So, all we have to do is fix that, once we can that is," I said.

"We're pretty useless as the time seeing as we're Heartless," Said Kairi. We heard steps and we saw a gaurd walk in.

"I could have sworn I heard voices..." Said the gaurd.

Kairi looked at me and said, "That's not possible, all they can hear are hissing sounds."

"The gaurd looked over and jumped when he saw us, "Gah! My god, it talked!"

"Stop messing with us. Of course you can't hear us ya knuckle head," I said. I walked over and knocked him on the head slightly for emphasis.

"I'm not a knuckle head! I'm the head Captain of the gaurd afterall!" Said the captain. I had to take a step back.

"You actually hear us... Kairi! Let's go talk to Garnet, right away!" I said. I grabbed her by her arm and dragged her out the room.

**Riku's P.O.V**

_"It's strange enough that the two of them are Heartless without explanation, but they started as shadows, but now they have their old physique," _I thought to myself. Garnet had sent a gaurd to get me since she wanted to discuss the very matter. She had the gaurd tell me that her colleuges would be there as well. I entered the room we all were in earlier when we were all talking to the regent. I saw three others in there. There was Garnet, The guy called Rusty, and a small girl with purplish blue hair.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked.

"I wanted to ask if you had any idea how Kairi became a heartless," Said Garnet.

"Straight forward aren't ya? Well I can guess for Sora, but I can't tell you much about Kairi becoming one," I said.

"Then tell what you can," Said Rusty. So for the next hour I did a Q&A session before we were interuppted by an explsion close by.

"I shall conquer all of Gaia!" We overheard. It sounded like one voice that we heard not to long ago.

"Is that-" I started.

"Necron. We must leave now. Zidane and the others are at the black mage village. We should go now," Said Garnet.

"You guys can go. I'm a keyblade master, so I'm going to face Necron right now. If he wants Gaia, he needs to beat me first," I said. And Before any of them could protest, I walked out.

**City Streets**

I could see where Necron was. Kinda of tough to miss all the flying debris. I already had my Way To The Dawn out and everything. Soon enough I was at the building that the explosions were coming from. "Necron! Down here! I'm not going to let you do any more harm!" I yelled. He turned around and grinned.

"You were one of the ones at Hollow Bastion weren't you? I could sense a stronger energy from you, maybe because you hold that weapon. Why don't you join me? We could take the entire world by force of our hands," Said Necron.

"No way! I've been that kind of road before, and I'm not going again!" I said.

"So you are aligned only to the side of the good?" Said Necron.

"Wrong again. I'm not on the side of good or bad. I'm somewhere in between. And just like my blades name-" I held it over my head as I usually do "- I walk The Way To The Dawn!" And with that I ran forward.

Not even close. I got hit with a beam he sent out and I was sent backwards. I managed to sit up barely, and I shot Blizzaga at him. It hit his shoulder but he flicked off the giant piece of ice that formed. I got back up and ran at him, this time I used Shadow Breaker, but he punched me and I was sent flying again. I got up again and used Prism Windmill on him. He went to block it, but my Keyblade hit his arm hard. I'm pretty sure that he's pissed now. Well, he didn't make any movements, but I started to… shrink? I looked down and saw that I wasn't shrinking, but I was_ sinking._ "What the- what's going on?" I asked. I was sinking into a pool of light.

"You could be of particular use to me. I won't torture you by filling you with darkness. Nor will I fill you with light. You with follow the path of corruption. A power in between light and darkness. Just, like, you," Said Necron. And I knew no more.

_**I know I have some explaining to do, but hear me out. The wifi at my house went down and I had no other way to update since my only other way to get on fanfiction is on mobile. (I could opt the tablet to use the desktop version, but it bugs up too much and freezes.) I really do try my best to update on time. But with school and everything going on, it's a bit tricky. Once again I apologize.**_


End file.
